Losing My Mind
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Summary : Sakura gadis kelas satu yang tidak sengaja memeluk seseorang yang ternyata adalah sang pangeran sekolah dan juga ketua Osis. Ia, selalu mendapat gangguan karena ulahnya itu, membuat sang pangeran yang tak lain Uchiha Sasuke terus mengerjainya dan menikamati apa yang ia lakukan. Namun, pada akhirnya cinta menyatukan keduanya yang sama-sama menyadari perasaan masing-masing.
1. Chapter 1

**Losing My Mind**

 **Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Kirei Apple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **X**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Au, typo (s), ooc, GaJe, semau saya dan lain-lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Summary** : Sakura gadis kelas satu yang tidak sengaja memeluk seseorang yang ternyata adalah sang pangeran sekolah dan juga ketua Osis. Ia, selalu mendapat gangguan karena ulahnya itu, membuat sang pangeran yang tak lain Uchiha Sasuke terus mengerjainya dan menikamati apa yang ia lakukan. Namun, pada akhirnya cinta menyatukan keduanya yang sama-sama menyadari perasaan masing-masing.

Chapter : 1

 **oOo**

Musim semi telah tiba, di mana para murid memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Konoha High School. Sekolah unggulan di kota menjadi impian bagi siapa saja karena termasuk sekolah unggulan dengan fasilitas yang lengkap.

'TENG'

Bunyi bel pertama di tahun ajaran pertama telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa baru berkumpul berbaris untuk mengikuti upacara penyambutan.

Semua hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara sekecil apa-pun. Mereka sangat tahu desas-desus ke sadisan ketua Osis dan anggotanya jika ada yang melanggar peraturan. Apalagi sekarang sekarang yang sedang berbicara adalah sang wakil yang juga terkenal dingin.

Sosok gadis dengan helain soft pink terlihat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Ia adalah murid baru tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan temannya yang sudah mendengus sebal.

"Hey, jidat bagun." bisik temannya yang mengangkat bahu yang menjadi sandarannya.

"Hm." gadis itu hanya bergumam dan enggan untuk bangun dari posisinya yang sudah nyaman, memejamkan mata dan menyender tanpa memperdulikan beberapa mata menatapnya tajam.

Ino, gadis yang menjadi sandarannya mendesah lega saat upacara sudah selesai.

"Hey bangun Sa-kura." ujar Ino mejitak kepala sahabatnya yang akhirnya bangun.

"Aww...sakit Pig!" Sakura mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut karena jitakan Ino. Ia menengok kanan-kiri dan senyuamnnya mengembang saat para siswa sudah bubar. "Akhirnya sudah selesai."

Ino mendelik sebal memandang sahabatnya yang sepertinya tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Chk, untung ia sahabatnya dan tau bagaimana kebiasaannya.

"Sejak kapan kau ikut upacara ini Ji-dat." ujar Ino yang sengaja menekan panggilannya.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum lebar. "Gomen ne. Aku semalaman bergadang bermain game."

Ino memutar matanya bosan mendengar alasan atau itu adalah kebiasaan Sakura yang memang suka bermain game.

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas. Untung kita sekelas lagi, padahal aku bosan melihat wajahmu." desah Ino.

Sakura mendengar keluhan Ino hanya tertawa. "Aku pun sangat bosan melihat babi terus."

Ino pun ikut tertawa kecil mendengar balasan dari Sakura. Mereka melangkah bersama menuju kelas tahun pertama di sekolah ini.

"OH...BUNGA SAKURA-KU."

Teriakan seseorang membuat langkah Ino dan Sakura berhenti. Dari jauh sosok lelaki dengan alis tebal dan gaya rambut menyerupai mangkuk berlari kearah mereka, tepatnya Sakura.

"Hey Saku, aku tidak menyangka dia pantang menyerah dan mengejarmu sampai ke sini." kikik Ino mengingat pemuda itu yang sudah sejak Smp terus mengejar Sakura. Sakura padahal sudah menolaknya namun ternyata dia pantang menyerah.

Sakura memberikan deatglear kepada Ino yang semakin mengejeknya. Ia sesungguhnya sudah menolak pemuda itu berkali-kali. Namun ia menolak dengan cara halus.

"Hah...hah...Sakura-chan, aku senang kita satu sekolah." lelaki itu mengatur nafasnya perlahan. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dulu kau bilang akan berpacaran jika sudah SMA kan. Sekarang...mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Sakura mendengus. Ia dulu memang berkata seperti itu, tapi jelas bukan maksud memberi harapan. "Aku tidak bis..."

"Kenapa, bukan kah kau belum punya kekasih?"

"Eto...tetap tidak bisa Lee." tolak Sakura kepada Lee.

Lee tetap pada pendiriannya. "Tidak apa-apa pelan-pelan kita jalani..."

"Tidak bisa Lee." desah Sakura frustasi. Ia bingung dengan pemuda ini. Padahal sudah menolaknya tapi tetap tidak mau menyerah.

"Kenapa?"

Argg...ingin sekali Sakura terjun dari tebing mendengar pertanyaannya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Padahal ia sudah menolaknya.

"Eto...kar..."

"Bisa kalian minggir!"

Suara seseorang dari belakang Sakura membuat Ino, Sakura menoleh. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat orang yang baginya adalah malaikat penolongnya saat ini.

'SYUT'

Sakura memeluk orang itu dan tersenyum ke arah Lee. "Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, jadi maaf ya Lee."

Bagai terkena sengatan petir yang maha dahsyat. Lee langsung berbalik dan berlari. Sakura mendesah lega yang pada akhirnya Lee mundur, dan ia yakin tidak akan menanyakan kenapa lagi? Innernya tertawa karena kebebasannya dari lelaki aneh itu.

"Bisa kau lepas mesum!"

Sakura menoleh dan terkejut saat sadar tangannya masih memeluk orang itu dan ia baru sadar jika orang itu sangat tampan.

"A-no...maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan berbungkuk meminta maaf.

Orang itu mengeryit alis heran dengan gadis itu. Apa dia tidak mengenalinya? Itulah pikirannya.

Ino mendekat dan membungkuk. "Maaf Senpai, dia ceroboh. Sekali lagi maaf." ujar Ino meminta maaf atas tindakan sahabatnya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi. "Ayo kita kekelas."

Sakura mengangguk mengikuti langkah Ino, lebih tepatnya mengikuti seretan Ino. Ia menengok kembali kesosok itu dan sedikit berteriak.

"AKU SAKURA. MAAF ATAS YANG TADI TAPI KAU SANGAT TAMPAN SENPAI."

Ino menepuk jidatnya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sungguh kadang ia gemas Sakura yang polos itu.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Ino memilih duduk di depan Sakura. Mereka duduk di bangku belakang samping jendela.

"Hey Sakura."

Ino memutar matanya melihat tingkah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sendiri. Ia tahu apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan karena ia sudah hafal jika sahabatnya sedang senang, sedih dan berbohong sekalipun.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan hal yang tadi."

Sakura menoleh dan sedikit merona. "Ah... Begitulah."

Ino mendengus. "Berhentilah itu. Aku tidak yakin dia akan diam saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar ucapan Ino. "Kenapa memangnya? Di sosok idamanku Pig."

"Arrgghh... Kau tidak tahu dia itu siapa?"

"Memang dia siapa?"

"Demi keripik Chouji...kau tidak tahu dia? Apa sebenarnya kau kuper sekali Sakura." cecar Ino menacak rambutnya.

"Jangan membuatku bingung Pig. Intinya siapa dia?"

"Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya ketua Osis kita Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura hanya bisa menganga mendengar penuturan Ino. Ia memang tahu tentang mereka itu pun dari Ino. Tapi soal wajah, ia memang tidak tahu.

Menjambak rambutnya Sakura berteriak sehingga siswa yang ada di kelas memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"ARRGGHH...TAMAT RIWAYATKU ONII-CHAN."

.

.

.

.

.

'BRAK'

Sasuke menggebrak meja di ruang Osisnya. Badannya masih gemetar. Ia tidak mengerti, sungguh, ini hal pertama yang asing baginya. Di peluk perempuan selain Ibunya.

Ia kemabli ingat teriakan gadis yang ia yakin adalah siswa baru. Baru sekarang ada gadis yang tidak mengenalinya dan terang-terangnya memujinya yang pastinya ia memang tampan. Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya guna mengusir pikirannya yang mulai kacau.

"Sakura...ya. Gadis menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Ff ini memang pendek'' :) jd maaf ya. Mungkin yg udah baca pasti tau smpai chp 4 pendek. :)**

 **Mind to rnr**

 **WRS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing My Mind**

 **Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **X**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Au,typo,ooc, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Summary** : Sakura gadis kelas satu yang tidak sengaja memeluk seseorang yang ternyata adalah sang pangeran sekolah dan juga ketua Osis. Ia, selalu mendapat gangguan karena ulahnya itu, membuat sang pangeran yang tak lain Uchiha Sasuke terus mengerjainya dan menikamati apa yang ia lakukan. Namun, pada akhirnya cinta menyatukan keduanya yang sama-sama menyadari perasaan masing-masing.

 **Chapter : 2**

 **oOo**

Seseorang berlari menerjang siapapun tanpa menghiraukan umpatan yang keluar untuknya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bangun sangat pagi, oh jangan lupa bagi sang Haruno Sakura jam delapan adalah terlalu pagi, apalagi kebiasaannya yang tidur malam. Walau Ibunya selalu menyemprotnya dengan pidato ala Ibu Negara, itu sudah kebal baginya. Dan sialnya, ia bangun jam setengah sembilan, itu berarti setengah jam bersiap-siap dan secepat kilat harus mengejar waktu.

Iris klorofilnya membulat saat melihat gerbang sekolah yang mulai tertutup. Melirik jam tangannya, ia mendecih.

"Chk. _Kuso_!" padahal masih lima menit lagi, decihnya dalam hati, dan ia terus berlari.

"STOP!" Teriaknya dan menjegal gerbang itu dengan kaki kanannya. Ia menghela nafas lega karena gerbang itu berhenti. Bisa-bisa kakinya retak jika tetap di tutup, dengusnya dalam hati. Bukan kah itu kelakuanmu eh, Sakura?

Gerbang tebuka. Senyum Sakura mengembang, ia masuk dan berlari namun...

'BRUK'

"Aww..." rintih Sakura karena ia jatuh terduduk akibat membentur sesuatu yang terasa wangi.

Tunggu dulu!

Wangi?

Ia mendongak. Iris klorofilnya membulat saat ia tahu yang di tabraknya adalah sang ketua Osis yang kini menyilangkan kedua lengannya angkuh menatap Sakura datar.

Sakura bangun menepuk-nepuk rok bagian belakangnya. "A-ano... Gomen ne Senpai."

"Hn."

Gumaman Sasuke berarti 'Ya' bagi Sakura. Sakura melangkah melewati Sasuke, namun tangannya di tarik mundur kembali. Ia mengeryit alis bingung, "kenapa Senpai?"

"Kau terlambat!"

"Tidak kok. Aku masuk gerbang sebelum jam sembilan." sangkal Sakura.

"Kau mau mengelak eh?"

Sakura menghela. Ia menunjukan jam tangannya kepada Sasuke. "Ini, lihat lah! Jam sembilan kurang satu menit."

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian ia menyodorkan jam tangannya kepada Sakura. "Jam sembilan lebih empat menit."

"Tidak mungkin." sangkal Sakura. "Jam-ku masih benar dan tidak keliru."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin. Sangat yakin." angguk Sakura mantap.

Sasuke menunjukan jarinya ke dinding sekolah. Di sana terdapat jam digital besar yang memang di pasang di sana. Angkanya menunjukan jam sembilan lebih lima menit sekarang, itu artinya Sasuke benar.

Sakura menghela. "Maaf, mungkin aku telat. Jam-ku bermasalah dan lagi aku harus menolong kucing mencari Ibunya." dusta Sakura.

Bibir Sasuke sedikit berkedut mendengar alasan Sakura sebelum kini wajahnya kembali menjadi datar. "Aku tidak mau terima alasan apa pun. Terlambat ya terlambat. Aku akan menghukummu. Sekarang ikut aku!"

"T-tapi senpai..."

"Tidak ada tawaran dan bantahan Nona. Cepat atau aku akan menambah yang lebih berat."

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk patuh. Ia mengikuti Sasuke dengan bibir yang mengerucut memandang punggung pemuda yang berjalan di depannya.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah Kohainya melalui ponsel yang ia Pegang. Dan itu sangat terlihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu.

"Bersihkan halaman ini!"

Sakura membulat. Apa katanya? Membersihkan halaman depan sekolah. "Sepuluh meter persegi ya, Sasuke senpai?" tawar Sakura dengan wajah memelasnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sudah bilang tidak ada tawaran dan penolakan."

Ingin sekali Sakura mencekiknya sekarang juga. Ayolah, ini adalah hari keduanya bersekolah tapi sudah dapat sial. Terpaksa ia harus cepat membereskan semuanya dan pergi ke kelas.

 **...**

Sepuluh menit Sakura hampir menyelesaikannya. Berhenti sejenak, ia mengelap keringat di wajahnya, dan melirik sebal kepada sosok yang masih mengawasinya.

"Enaknya duduk santai di bawah pohon."

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memainkan ponselnya, kini mendongak menatap Sakura. "Ah...kau lelah Sayang?"

Sakura terbelalak. Apa katanya? Apa telinganya bermasalah saat ini?

"A-apa-apan itu?!"

"Bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan kita ke-ka-sih." ujar Sasuke sengaja menekan kata kekasih.

"E-eto...argghhh! Maaf itu aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

Sasuke menukikan alisnya. "Benarkah...sayang?"

"Arghhh...jangan meledeku Senpai."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia berdiri berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Maka dari itu jangan macam-macam denganku. Kau itu gadis jelek yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini." ujar Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang memerah karena kesal.

Apa katanya?

Gadis jelek?

Sungguh Ibunya selalu bilang ia adalah anak yang cantik dan laki-laki ini seenaknya menghina dirinya? Oh...kami-sama apa benar ia gadis terjelek di dunia ini. Menyeringai ia mengambil tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu. Dapat! Sebuah bola _baseball_ yang selalu ia bawa.

"Kau akan merasakannya...,"

"... sayang!" tekan Sakura dengan seringaiannya. Tangannya mengayun dengan kaki mengambil ancang-ancang dan...

'DUAK'

"Aarrghh." Teriak Sasuke memegang kepala bagian belakangnya. Berbalik ia memandang sengit gadis yang kini menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau..."

"Wee..."

Sakura meleletkan lidahnya dan berlari menghindari amukan Ketua Osis yang baginya sangat menyebalkan.

Sasuke berdecak, tapi seringainya kini nampak. "Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau perbuat... Pinky."

 **...**

'BRAK'

Seketika kelas menjadi hening karena dobrakan pintu yang kini menjeblak dan menampakan sosok gadis merah muda dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Gomen ne minna... aku mengagetkan ya."ujar Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya, dan ia mendapat sorakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya namun ia acuhkan.

Sakura menghela. Ia langsung duduk di kursinya dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Ino?" panggilnya kepada sahabatnya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau telat Jidat, tapi aku akan bertanya kenapa kau seperti habis di kejar-kejar hantu?"

"Dia... sangat menyebalkan!"

"Dia siapa jidat?"

"Ketua Osis."

"Lalu?"

Sakura mendesah kasar. "Aku di hukum Pig. Jam-ku menunjukan belum jam sembilan tapi dia sudah."

Ino mengeryit alis heran mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Apa kau tidak dengar, jam pelajaran baru di mulai lima menit tadi."

Hah... Jam masuk pelajaran adalah jam sembilan lebih lima belas. Jika ia telat masuk berarti sekarang jam sembilan lebih empat puluh menit, tapi nyatanya sekarang jam sembilan lebih dua puluh menit. Arggg...sunnguh ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut yang membuat para gadis berteriak histeris itu.

"Arrghhh... Dia mengerjaiku." kata Sakura mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Ino hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang sepertinya frustasi menghadapi kelakuan sadis para Senpainya.

 **...**

Dua pasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dari jendela lantai tiga itu menyeringai melihat pemandangan yang menurut mereka sangat langka.

"Teme melakukan itu demi pujaannya." ujar seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"Dia hanya mengerjainya Naruto." kata pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Ketua mereka. Ia meregangkan kedua lengannya dan menguap.

"Ya... ya... tapi belum pernah ia turun tangan untuk menghukum seseorang. Dan lagi, ia merubah waktu jam di dinding sekolah." ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya. Ia tidak menyangka kejadian langka kini ia dapat lihat bahwa 'seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran es kini rela melakukan hal di luar dugaan' sungguh menarik.

"Aku rasa ini akan menarik."

"Ya... sepertinya akan ada hal menarik... Shikamaru."

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Pendek tetep :) aku tadinya cuman ingin bikin kisah-kisah SasuSaku aja :D**

 **Arigatou yg sudah Rnr/Foll/Fav**

 ***WRS***


	3. Chapter 3

**Losing My Mind**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Au, Ooc, Typo, gaje abal dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D.L.D.R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **oOo**

Bibir mungil itu terbuka, menguap dengan santainya. Ia sangat menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan, bersender dengan nyamannya. Tangan kanan bertolak pinggang dan tangan kiri menyangga kepalanya. Ia sedang mengikuti acara pembukaan untuk anggota baru klub _baseball_. Ya, ia lebih berminat dengan klub ini dari pada klub nari dan sebangsanya. Lama sekali, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Bisa kau angkat kepala pink-mu."

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum canggung kepada orang itu. "Aku kira Ino..." Sakura menurunkan tangannya. "Kebiasaanku dan aku lupa jika ia masuk klub seni. Maaf... Ten ten."

Ten ten menghela. Ia sekelas dengan Sakura. Walau baru mengenalnya beberapa hari, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuannya. Tapi, menurutnya Sakura adalah gadis berbeda dan menyenangkan.

"Aku mengerti." UcapTenten dengan tawa dan Sakura pun ikut tetawa. "Kau itu bar-bar."

Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapinya, walau pun begitu perkataan Tenten benar. "Ya... kau benar."

Mereka berdua tertawa seakan melupakan jika mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah anggota klub yang kini memandangi mereka.

"Ehm."

Deheman seseorang membuat Sakura dan Ten ten menoleh ke sumber suara. Di depan mereka, bediri menjulang senpai yang tadi berbicara di depan sana. Sakura dan Ten ten seketika bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam dari Senpai mereka.

"A-ano se..."

"Apakah kalian sedang ada di surga?"

"HAH..." Sakura dan Ten ten seketika menganga mendengar pertanyaan Senpainya yang menurut Sakura sangat cantik.

"Maaf senpai yang cantik, aku tidak mengerti apa pertanyaan anda." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum canggung.

'Duk'

Ten ten menyikut perut Sakura pelan, tapi membuat gadis itu mendesis dan mendelik seakan mengatakan apa masalahmu?, -kepada Ten ten.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Senpai yang di panggil cantik oleh Sakura. Ia mendengus, tatapannya beralih ke teman-temanya dan benar saja mereka sedang menahan tawanya. Pandangannya kembali teralih kepada gadis yang meiliki rambut gulali yang langka itu.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ten ten mendesah dengan tangan menepuk jidatnya. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka Sakura benar-benar polos atau apa.

"Boleh aku tahu nama Senpai?"

Senpai itu berusaha menormalkan emosinya yang hampir meledak. Menarik nafasnya dalam, kemudian menghela. Oh, hari pertama penyambutan anggota baru malah membuatnya kesal. Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat mengingat sesuatu yang di bicarakan teman-temannya. Pandangannya kembali beralih kepada sosok gadis yang memiliki rambut yang indah, wajah yang lumayan... Ia menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikirannya yang sangat aneh menurutnya, tentang gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sakura mengeryit alis heran, bukannya ia tadi yang bertanya ya, kenapa senpainya malah balik bertanya? Mendengus ia berusaha tersenyum yang jelas sangat di paksakan, membuat Senpai itu menahan kedutan di bibirnya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Haruno Sakura, Senpai. Mohon bimbingannya." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hm. Kau ingin tahu namaku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi jika tidak mau juga tidak apa senpai, aku akan memanggil Senpai cantik."

Iris mutiara Senpai itu membulat. Kenapa gadis ini belum menyadarinya. Padahal suaranya sangat cool dan keren. Apa ia tidak terihat memukau di mata adik kelasnya ini eh?

Menghela nafas pelan, dan tiba-tiba sebuat ide muncul di kepalnya. Ia akan memberikan pelajaran kepada gadis ini! "Aku akan memberikan tugas untukmu. Kau harus mencari tahu namaku dan minta tanda tangan Ketua Osis."

"TIDAK!"

Senpai itu mengeryit alis tanda heran. "Kenapa?"

"A-ano... apakah tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak. Cepat kau laksanakan atau kau tidak akan aku terima di..."

"Baik lah." potong Sakura pasrah. Ia berbalik untuk melaksanakan tugas dari Senpai cantiknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat beberapa langkah, dan ia kembali berbalik, "tapi, di mana ruangan Ketua itu ya?"

Senpai itu menghela. "Lantai tiga."

Sakura mengangguk, "Arigatou." kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan kumpulan anggota Klub yang lainnya.

"Istirahat sebentar dan silahkan melihat ruangan klub, setelah lima belas menit di harap kumpul kembali!"

"HAI!" jawab serempak seluruh anggota klub dan bubar.

 **...**

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah lesu. Kenapa harus ruangan itu, keluhnya. Ia tidak masalah dengan yang lainnya, tapi tidak dengan senpai menyebalkan itu.

Kini ia berada di depan pintu bertuliskan ruang ' **khusus Osis'**. Chk, demi apa pun ia sangat malas ke kandang singa ini. Tapi, mengingat omongan Senpai itu membuatnya mau tidak mau harus terpaksa melakukannya. Ingat! Terpaksa.

'TOK... TOK'

Belum ada penampakan. Arghh, ia tidak sabaran.

'TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK!'

'TUK'

"AW..."

Ringisan seseorang membuat Sakura terlonjak. Tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk mengetuk pintu kini berada di jidat pemuda berambut kuning.

"Eh... maaf."

Sosok lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar setelah tau siapa yang mengetuk pintu seperti sedang menembak itu.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Tapi, ada perlu apa?"

Sakura menghela. "Aku ada urusan penting dengan... itu, K-ketua."

Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat kegugupan gadis yang pernah ia lihat dari jendela. "Siapa namamu?"

"Saya Sakura, H-haruno Sakura."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu anggota Osis juga."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tersenyum senang dengan Senpai yang menurutnya baik. Padahal ia tidak tau siapa anggota-anggota Osis itu. "Aku kira semua bermuka datar, ternyata Uzumaki senpai tidak ya."

Naruto terkekeh. "Naruto saja, Sakura-chan. Boleh kan aku panggil begitu?" tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto senpai, apa Ketua ada?"

Naruto mengangguk, membuka pintu mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. "Silahkan masuk!"

Sakura masuk mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Ia menatap ruangan yang besarnya sama dengan kelas, besar dan nyaman. Iris klorofilnya menyipit saat melihat sosok yang ingin ia temui sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas bertumpuk yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan dirinya dengan tumpukan kertas itu saja bisa membuatnya seketika menjadi nenek tua.

"Yo... Teme, ada yang mencarimu."

Panggilan Naruto membuat Sasuke mendongak. "Apa dobe?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Nah..." Naruto menengok dan dan orang yang ia temukan tidak ada. "Loh, bukannya tadi dia di sini ya?" tanya heran Naruto mengira Sakura berdiri di sampingnya.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke menyipit saat melihat sekelebat warna pink di tembok luar, lebih tepatnya di pintu. "Apa itu?" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Naruto menengok, ia menghampiri apa yang di tunjuk Sasuke. Dan benar saja, orang itu ada di sana. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu, lebih tepat, menyeretnya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Heh... kau akan meminta maaf eh?" ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sakura membuang muka. Wajahnya menyamping, enggan menghadap lelaki itu. "Tidak."

Sasuke menukikan alisnya. Menyeringai ia berusaha tenang. "Jadi, apa kau rindu kepadaku... sayang?!"

Iris klorofil Sakura membulat. Apa katanya? "Tidak! Aku kesini karena tugas." jelas Sakura yang mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh... jadi kau tidak rindu kepada kekasihmu ini." ujar Sasuke dengan nada di buat sedih. Naruto yang menyaksikan drama ini memilih menonton duduk santai di sofa yang memang ada di ruangan ini. Kapan lagi menonton adegan **live** ini, tawa gelinya dalam hati.

"Dengar Ketua Osis ter-sayang."

"Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan kata itu."

Arggh... Sakura mengacak rambutnya. Ia tahu akan begini jika harus berhadapan dengan Senpai menyebalkan ini, tapi ia mendapatkan tugas yang harus cepat di selesaikan.

"Dengar senpai yang baik. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan senpai cantik Ketua klub _baseball_." jelas Sakura mengutarakan maksud kedatanganya. Seketika tawa Naruto meledak dan Sasuke yang berusaha menahan tawanya, tapi jelas kedutan di bibirnya tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Sasuke berdehem. Ia melemparkan note kecil kepada Naruto hingga mengenai kepalanya. "Diam dobe!" Pandangan Sasuke kembali beralih kepada gadis yang masih memasang muka heran. "Kau memanggilnya cantik?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Oh... Itu adalah kata-kata sakral yang bisa membuat ketua klub itu mengamuk.

"Dia Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura mengangguk dan hanya ber'oh'. "Namanya seperti lelaki."

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Kau sangat lucu Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto di sela tawanya.

Sasuke mendengus. Kenapa gadis ini bodoh sekali, desahnya. "Kau itu bukan hanya jelek tapi juga bodoh eh."

Sakura mendelik memandang sengit Senpainya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jelek dan bodoh. "

Tahan Sakura, tahan ujarnya dalam hati berusaha menahan amarahnya. Kemarin ia di katai jelek, sekarang bodoh? Demi apa pun ia ingin sekali membuang Senpainya ini ke tengah-tengah lautan Jepang.

"Ah... Saya sudah selesai. Tapi mohon minta tanda tanganmu dulu Senpai." Ujar Sakura dengan kertas yang ia sodorkan kepada Sasuke.

"Tanda tangan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Senpai can... maksudku Hyuuga senpai menyuruh itu. Tolong di tanda tangani segera agar aku bebas dari kandang singa ini."

Sasuke mengambil kertasnya dan menandatanganinya. "Ini." ia menyerahkan kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang melihat kertas yang di isi dengan tanda tangan sang ketua. Tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuh kertas itu, kertas itu di tarik kembali oleh Sasuke.

"A-apa-apan itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau ingin ini?" tanyanya dan di jawab anggukan mantap oleh Sakura.

"Kau harus melakukan perintahku juga."

"Tidak!"

"Oh... Ya sudah aku buang."

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Sungguh ia yang memang sangat malas ke ruangan ini, dan jika harus kembali lagi bisa-bisa ia jadi nenek beneran.

"Jangan!"

"Jadi?"

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Terpaksa ia harus menyetujuinya demi klub kesukaannya.

"Aku akan lakukan."

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat naik. "Mulai besok kau adalah asistenku."

"Ke-kenapa itu, kau kan sudah banyak anggota."

"Ya sudah jika tidak mau."

"Baik, baik. Aku akan mengikuti itu."

"Hn."

Sakura merampas kertas itu. "Sini. Aku pamit dulu." ujar Sakura berbalik dengan wajah yang sangat terlihat kesal.

"Dah... Sayang."

"DIAM KAU!" sentak Sakura tanpa menoleh dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan sial itu, menurutnya.

.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar bentakan yang entah mengapa seperti hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun tersenyum geli. Sasuke dan Sakura dua orang yang sangat berbeda namun seperti melengkapi. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak. Dia adalah gadis bodoh dan jelek, mana ada seorang Uchiha memilih seperti itu."

"Lihat saja, kau malah tidak akan bisa lepas darinya teme." cibir Naruto.

Sasuke duduk di mejanya. "Tidak."

Naruto hanya mendengus bosan. Chk, lihat saja nanti. Sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk meruntuhkan sifat angkuh sahabatnya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Akhirnya nemu ini file... Ini pendek pendek ya. :) karena ini fict di sela-sela kegalauan. Ceritanya ingin nulis sweet SasuSaku sedikit jaim* gitu.**

 **Thanks yg sudah Review /Foll/Fav ^_^**

 **Semoga menghibur (walau gk ) T.T**

 **WRS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Losing My Mind**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

 **Au, Ooc, Typo (s), misstypo, GaJe etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don,t Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter : 4**

 **-oOo-**

Senyum merekah terus tersungging di bibir mungil dengan sedikit olesan lip gloss itu. Irisnya terus menatap kertas yang ia angkat ke udara. Terkikik saat mengingat usaha yang ia lakukan kemarin untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan sang ketua Osis itu.

"Kau seperti orang gila Forhead." dengus Ino melihat kelakukan sahabat pinknya yang tersenyum, lalu tertawa seorang diri. Penasaran apa yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti itu, Ino pun dari tangan Sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu terkejut karena tindakan sahabatnya.

'SET'

"Hey Pig!"

"Aku penasaran. Hal apa yang membuat seorang Ratu Jidat begitu senang." kata Ino yang membaca kertas itu.

Ino mengeryit alis heran saat melihat isi dari kertas itu. Hanya coretan yang merupakan tanda tangan. Huh, apa sahabatnya sekarang maniak kepada idola?

Tunggu!

Kertas itu bertuliskan **U.S** , apa ia mengenalnya? Apa mungkin Idola yang bernama sesuai inisial itu. Berpikir keras, Ino menyerah dan langsung menanyakannya langsung kepada Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Hm,"

Ino memperlihatkan kertas itu di depan wajah Sakura. "Siapa **U.S**?" tanya Ino dan menekan tulisan yang sepertinya inisial seseorang itu.

Sakura berpikir dan sedikit ingin menggoda sahabatnya yang penasaran mungkin menarik bukan? "Itu seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan Ino."

Ino bergeming. Jawaban macam apa itu? Dengusnya dalam hati.

"Kau mau bermain rahasia dariku eh?"

Sakura tertawa kecil dan menyerah. Sungguh lebih gawat jika Ino Pig marah kepadanya. "Itu ketua Osis Ino. Aku kemarin di suruh minta tanda tangannya karena Neji senpai marah karena aku memangginya cantik... padahal kan dia memang cantik."

Iris biru Ino membulat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. "K-kau menyebutnya CANTIK?" pekik Ino karena tidak menyagka jika sahabatya ini sangat... Arghhh kenapa sahabat pinknya ini sangat polos atau bodoh sih.

"Hm." angguk Sakura.

"Dia it..."

Deringan ponsel Sakura membuat ucapan Ino terhenti. Sakura menatap layar dengan alis terangkat. Nomer yang ia tidak kenal. Tapi, sepertinya penting. Segera ia menjawabnya.

" _Moshi moshi_." sapa Sakura.

"..."

"Ini siapa?" tanya Sakira heran karena orang itu hanya diam tanpa menjawabnya.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak butuh 'hn' mu! Siapa dan ada apa?"

"Cepat keruangan!"

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya horor. Apa katanya? Dan lagi, siapa dia? Ia kembli menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. "Memangnya kau siapa? Dan keruangan mana pun aku tidak mengerti dari bahasa anehmu itu." dengus Sakura.

"Hn. Sakura."

"Nah kau tau namaku bukan? Jadi siapa kau hah."

Terdiam beberapa saat, dan membuat Sakura jengkel karena tidak memdapatkan respon dari orang penelponnya.

"Kau tidak lupa kan asisten?"

Ah, suara menjengkelkan itu sangat ia kenal apalagi kata asisten itu. Ia kira itu hanya omongan belaka dan tidak sungguhan.

"Ya, Ke-tua." jawab Sakura malas.

Orang di seberang telpon melanjutkan. "Sekarang ke ruangan!" perintahnya dan menutup sambungan telpon secara sepihak.

Sakura mendecih. Ia menatap sebal layar seolah itu adalah orang yang tadi menghubunginya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ini membuat Sakura menoleh.

Menghela nafas, akhirnya Sakura menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya. "Gara-gara tanda tangan itu aku harus jadi asistennya." jelas Sakura dan memasukan ponselnya ke saku blazernya.

"siapa?"

"Ketua Osis yang menyebalkan Pig."

Ino mengangguk. Jadi tanda tangan itu adalah Tanda tangan Uchiha Sasuke. Hah... tidak menyangka sahabatnya akan mendapatkannya karena belum pernah ada yang mendapatkan tanda tangannya.

"Kau beruntung Jidat."

Sakura mendengus. "Beruntung apanya. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu Pig." Sakura pergi melangkah meninggalkan kelas untuk melaksanakan panggilannya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" ujar Ino yang berteriak dan Sakura langsung berbalik menatap horor sahabatnya. Sedangkan Ino hanya menyengir dan mengedipkan matanya.

Mendengus kasar Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Chk! Bersenang-senang apanya? Sebaliknya mungin benar jika ia pasti akan kena sial, dumelnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengetuk pintu yang kemarin ia juga ketuk. Mendengus sebal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya sebuah ide muncul dari pikirannya.

Memundurkan kaki kanannya, ia menghela nafas kasar dengan bibir yang menampilkan seringai lebarnya.

Kakinya di ayukan ke depan.

'KRIET'

'DUAK'

"ARGHH!'

Teriak kencang seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Iris Sakura membulat.

Tepat saat Sakura yang bermaksud menendang pintu namun malah menendang kaki seseorang yang tak lain ketua Osis.

"K-ketua."

Sasuke meringis, dan menatap sengit gadis yang menendangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau jelek!"

Sakura membuang muka karena takut. "A-aku me-nendang pintu."

Sasuke kembali seperti semula. Berdiri stay cool dengan tangan yang ia lipat di dada. Walau pun nyeri masih terasa di tulang kakinya. Ternyata tenaga gadis ini sungguh kuat. Ia menatap datar gadis yang membuang arah pandangannya darinya. Chk.a

Menghela sesaat, mengingat alasan ia memanggil asistennya ini kemari. "Masuk!"

Sakura bergeming, membuat Sasuke mendengus kasar melihat sifat keras kepala adik kelasnya ini.

'SET'

"KYAA!"

Jerit Sakura karena Sasuke mengangkatnya seperti sedang menggendong karung beras.

"TURUNKAN AKU! HEY TURUNKAN!"

Sasuke mendengus dan menghiraukannya. Ia membawa gadis berisik ini menuju bangkunya dan mendudukannya.

Sakura menatap horor kepada ketua Osis yang menyebalkan ini. Apa-apaan itu? Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih baik menggendongnya. Dengusnya dalam hati. Ia menatap sekeliling dan tidak menemukan yang lainnya berada di sini.

"Ada apa aku di panggil ke sini?" tanya Sakura mengingat tujuannya kemari.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membuat Sakura seketika merona melihat senyuaman yang sangat membuatnya terpesona. Namun saat telunjuk Sasuke terarah ke mana, seketika wajah Sakura berubah masam melihat tumpukan kertas di depannya.

"Aku akan ada rapat...," ujar Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia mendudukan diri di depan Sakura, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "kerjakan! karena itu harus selesai sekarang."

Iris emerald Sakura membulat kembali. Apa katanya? Semua tumpukan kertas ini harus selesai sekarang? Yang benar saja! Inernya berteriak tidak terima.

"Kau hanya memberi stempel saja jelek."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengambil stempel yang berada di sisi buku tebal di samping kanannya. Yosh, harus cepat agar ia bisa segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

'TUK'

Satu stempel ia tempel di kertas itu.

Sasuke mengeryit alis melihat gadis itu yang langsung mengerjakannya. Kenapa ia tidak bertanya kepadanya? Onyxny melirik, dan benar apa yang Sakura kerjakan itu. Melirik jam tangannya ia menghela. Lima menit lagi rapat baru akan di mulai, jadi lumayan bukan, untuk istirahat?

"Jelek."

Sakura terus mengerjakannya tanpa berniat menghentikan kegiatannya. "Hn."

Sasuke mendengus kasar. Apa-apaan itu? Itu adalah khasnya, dan kenapa ia jadi merasa bosan? Dan mulutnya sepertinya gatal ingin berbicara. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak suka berbicara banyak dengan orang lain. Chk.

"Kau itu jelek."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Mendongak, ia menatap malas sosok di depannya. "Hn."

Hey! Apa lagi itu? Kenapa ia tidak suka di acuhkan begini? Menggelikan.

"Sakura."

"Hn."

"Kau bodoh."

"Hn."

"Kau rata."

"AAARGGHHH... BISAKAH KAU DIAM!" Teriak Sakura frustasi karena pekerjaannya yang selalu di ganggu olehnya.

"Tidak."

Tarik napas Sakura! Kemudian hembuskan perlahan. Sabar Sakura sabar. Sakura berusaha membuatnya tidak terbawa emosi.

"Jika kau terus mengoceh aku tidak akan selesai, dan aku akan merobek ini semua."

Sasuke mendengus kasar. Apa-apaan ancamannya itu? Jika di robek, ia harus mencetak ulang dan itu tidak sedikit.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum. "Jadilah anak baik ne." ia pun melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

'KRIET'

Pintu terbuka. Sosok tinggi dengan helaian panjangnya memasuki ruangan di mana Sakura berada.

Sakura mendongak, terkejut melihat sosok yang kini menghampirinya.

"S-Senpai."

Sosok itu adalah Hyuuga Neji, berjalan mendekat kearah gadis di balik tumpukan kertas itu.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku...,"

"Dia adalah asistenku Neji."

Neji menoleh kepada ketua Osis yang sedang duduk di depan gadis itu.

"Sejak kapan?"

Sakura tersenyum kaku. "E-eto... Ini adalah barter."

"Barter?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm. Karena aku minta tanda tangannya jadi aku harus menjadi asistennya."

Neji mengangguk mengerti. Menyeringai, ia maju mendekat ke arah _kohai_ -nya.

"Sakura."

Sakura mendongak. "Ya."

Neji merundukan wajahnya dan memegang dagu gadis merah muda yang sempat membuatnya kesal itu. Ternyata, ia memiliki wajah manis dengan iris emerald yang sangat memukau.

"Kenapa kau bilang aku cantik?" tanya Neji mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Karena senpai perempuan lah."

Neji menggeleng pelan, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya.

"Perempuan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Wajah yang cantik, rambut berkilau seperti model iklan, dan...,"

Perempetan siku terlihat jelas di dahi Neji mendengar perkataan Sakura tentang dirinya.

"Dan?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura di hiasi rona merah tipis. "Dan... memukau." cicit Sakura namun dapat di dengar Neji dan Sasuke yang mendengus kasar.

"Kau suka padaku?" tanya Neji membuat Sakura seketika mengerjapkan matanya.

"M-Mana mungkin! Senpai bercanda." sanggah Sakura dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hn."

"Aku masih normal senpai. Aku pasti lebih memilih Uchiha Sen..." Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya karena perkataannya berusan. Kenapa ia bilang seperti itu. Jerit inernya. Benar saja saat ia melirik Ketua Osis, dia kini menyeringai ke arahnya. Mati aku! Ujarnya dalam hati,

Jelas saja perkatan Sakura membuat dua siswa populer itu terkejut namun mereka bisa menyembunyikan-nya dengan baik.

"Kau tidak lihat seragamku?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya kini turun tertuju kepada seragam yang di pakai Neji. "Kenapa senpai pakai celana? Itu untuk...,"

"Hn." gumam Neji dengan suara bass'nya.

Irirs klorofilnya mengerjap berkali-kali menatap Neji seperti orang yang baru saja mendapat kejutan. Terutama pandangannya fokus kepada badannya yang tidak ada tonjolan seperti Ino. Ya. Walau ia tidak besar, tapi ia tidak rata. Pandangannya turun ke bawah dan... Ia menggeleng sebelum pikiran liar mengusai isi kepalanya.

"J-jadi... S-Senpai itu..."

Neji mengangguk. "Jika kurang meyakinkan aku akan menambahkannya agar kau percaya jika aku benar-benar lelaki."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

Neji menyeringai. Tangannya kembali mengangkat dagu Sakura. wajahnya mendekat dan merunduk.

Sakura mematung dengan iris emeraldnya yang membulat. Wajah senpainya semakin mendekat kepadanya dan...

'PLAK'

Sebuah buku tebal melayang menghantam Neji.

"APA-APAAN KAU SASUKE!?"

Sasuke hanya mengendelikan bahu acuh. Berdiri, ia melangkah keluar. "Rapat akan di mulai." katanya memberitahukan Neji, dan keluar dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat keatas membuat senyuman tipis walau hanya sekejap.

Neji mendengus, dan tangannya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri karena lemparan Sasuke.

"Neji senpai kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Neji menoleh. Tersenyum ia mendekatakan kembali wajahnya ke Sakura. "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau mencemas...,"

"Neji!"

"Ya... Ya aku mengerti _Kaichou_." dengus Neji. Tapi sebelum ia pergi ia berkata kepada Sakura. "Sepertinya ada yang cemburu." ujarnya dengan seringainya.

"Cemburu?" tanya Sakura dengan alis terangkat tidak mengerti dengan maksud Senpainya. Cemburu? Siapa?

Neji mengendelikan bahu. " _Jaa nee_ , sampai ketemu di latihan klub Sakura." ujarnya berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang memandang kedua senpainya heran.

"Mereka aneh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Semakin aneh.**

 **Haha maaf gk bls reviewnya. Tapi terima kasih banyak semuanya yang ternyata suka ff GaJe ini.**

 **Thanks for Review/ Foll/Fav**

 **Boleh dong minta Reviewnya. ^_^**

 **^WRS^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Losing My Mind**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **Pairing : U. sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **Au, typo/misstypo, Ooc, Eyd ancur, GaJe etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **-oOo-**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu ia menjadi siswa di KHS dan juga asisten dari Osis. Itulah yang membuat Sakura -gadis yang sedang meminum jus stoberinya- terus mendesah pelan hingga sahabatnya yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya mengeryit alis bingung. Masalahnya, gadis di depannya -Sakura- yang biasanya berisik kini melamun dengan nyamannya.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat tinggi itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Hey, Jidat! Ada apa hm?" kata Ino yang sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Mereka sekarang sedang di kantin dan beristirahat makan siang.

Sakura mengerjap. "Ya. Ada apa Pig?"

Ino mendengus. Hey bukan kah ia yang bertanya?

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada hanya...," Sakura menghentikan perkataannya. Ia melirik Ino yang menatapnya siap ingin menerkam.

"Hanya?"

"Kapan aku bebas menjadi asistennya Pig, itu yang aku pikirkan." desah Sakura mengatakan keinginan yang menjanggal hatinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya bagus kau selalu dekat dengan Ketua." Jelas Ino yang kembali meneruskan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Sakura mengikuti Ino dan mulai memakan makanannya. "Aku hanya... hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Kau semakin jatuh cinta, begitu?" Kata Ino dengan suara yang keras hingga membuat sebagian yang berada di kantin memperhatikan mereka.

"Uhuk... Uhuk." Sakura langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan Ino. Hey. Kenapa ia berbicara dengan suara keras begitu.

"K-Kau... kenapa berkata seperti itu Pig?" delik Sakura memandang sahabatnya yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf ' **V** '.

Ino terkekeh lalu meminum jus jeruknya dan berkata, "akui saja jika kau lama-lama di sana kau akan semakin terjebak dengan pesonanya. Begitu kan?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya walau rona merah nampak jelas di pipinya ia tidak mau mengakuinya. "K-konyol. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Dia itu menyebalkan."

Mendengus, Ino menyeringai dan mengendelikan bahunya. "Aku tau kau Jidat."

Sakura mengendelikan bahunya acuh. "Tapi kali ini kau..."

"Benar. Selesai dan makanlah." sela Ino menunjuk makanan Sakura yang masih banyak itu.

"Hm."

'Tuk'

"Aww." Ringis Sakura karena seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan sendok.

Sakura mendongak dan siap akan memukul siapa pun yang sudah mengganggu kenyamanannya. Namun amarah yang siap ia keluarkan hilang tertelan di tenggorokan saat tau siapa sang pelaku itu.

"K-ketua."

Pelaku yang membawa nampan berisi makanan itu langsung duduk di samping Sakura. Satu orang lagi duduk di samping Kiri Sakura -Natuto- lalu di depan Sakura, tepatnya di samping Ino duduk Neji dan Shikamaru.

"K-Kalian kenapa di sini?" tanya Sakura yang masih dalam keterkejutannya. Anggota Osis ini biasanya beristirahat di ruangan mereka sendiri tapi kenapa sekarang di kantin?

Naruto yang sedang menyisikan sayurannya di piringnya menoleh menatap Sakura. "Aku ingin merasakan suasana di kantin Sakura-chan. Bosan sekali jika makan hanya melihat wajah mereka."

"Apa maksudmu dobe?!"

Naruto menyegir karena merasakan dua orang yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Ia menyumpit irisan tomat yang ada di piringnya lalu di letakan di piring Sasuke. "Sesekali makan di luar sangat menyenangkan apalagi ada gadis cantik. Benar kan Sa..."

Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena Sasuke yang langsung menyumpalnya dengan telur gulung. "Makan dan diam dobe!"

Naruto yang mendapat suapan tiba-tiba itu mengunyah telur dengan lancarnya. Ia menyumpit makanannya dengan mata yang mentap sebal Sasuke.

Neji memilih tidak mengikuti tingkah bodoh Naruto. Ia makan dengan tenang dan sesekali iris mutiaranya melirik gadis pink di depannya. Bibir kecil yang mengunyah, dan saat meminum jusnya, tertinggal jejak air yang membuat bibir itu terlihat manis.

"Berhenti berpikiran mesum Neji." ujar Sasuke yang memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Neji mngeryitkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Hn."

"Sejak tadi kau pasti berpikiran mesum tentang Sakura-chan. Itu yang di maksud teme."

Sekali lagi Sakura tersedak mendengar perkataan Senpainya.

"Ini!"

"Minum lah!"

"Hn."

Tiga gelas di sodorkan kepada Sakura dari tiga lelaki di samping dan di depannya.

Sakura menatap mereka bingung. Ia mengambil jusnya, meminumnya dan tidak mengambil satu gelas pun.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau tidak menerima gelasku? Jika kau meminumnya kan kita pasti akan berciuman."ujar Naruto dengan bibir yang mengerucut memelas.

Seseorang mengambil gelas Naruto lalu meminumnya, dan seketika itu Naruto menjerit histeris. "NEJI... TEME... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Neji meletakan gelas Naruto dan menyeringai. "Kau yang mesum bodoh."

Ino yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dalam ketidak yakinan karena siswa populer yang makan satu meja denganya, kini angkat bicara.

"K-kalian menyukai Sakura?"

Neji menoleh kepada gadis pirang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Menurutmu? Apa ada alasan khusus untuk aku bisa menyukai _Kohai_ yang mengataiku cantik?" tanya Neji membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya merona malu karena insiden dulu.

Mengendelikan bahu Ino hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku Ino Yamanaka. Sahabat Sakura dari kecil. Maaf atas kepolosannya yang membuatmu tidak nyaman senpai." Maaf Ino kepada Neji.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf Pig!" ujar Sakura memandang sebal Ino.

"Maaf juga kepadamu Ketua. Karena dia adalah Sakura yang memang seperti ini."

"Hn. Dia jelek dan bodoh."

Sakura langsung mendelik menatap horor Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya saat mendapat tatapan horor dengan iris emerald yang memelototinya. "Apa?"

Sakura mendecih. Percuma saja berbicara dengan orang menyebalkan itu. Ia memilih menadaskan makanannya.

"Kalian berisik sekali." keluahan terdengar dari Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya tertidur dengan meja menjadi alas kepalanya berlabuh.

"Kau saja yang kerjaannya hanya tertidur Shika." cibir Naruto kepada teman nanasnya.

Shikamaru meregangkan tangannya dengan bibir yang menguap. "Aku lelah mengerjakan laporan untuk minggu depan Naruto."

Naruto mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru hanya menampilkan cengiran rubahnya. Masalahnya ia pun menitip kerjaannya kepada Shikamaru dengan alasan harus menemani Ibunya berbelanja kemarin.

"Kau menitip lagi eh dobe?"

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa karena ada alasan."

"Hn."

"Kegitan apa yang akan di ada kan minggu depan?" tanya ino yang ingin mengetahui acara di sekolahnya itu.

"Olah raga. Kau tinggal memilih saja apa yang ingin kau ikuti." jelas Naruto.

"Kau akan ikut di _base ball_ kan?" tanya Neji kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi aku bingung apa yang harus aku ikuti satu lagi."

"Satu lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Ya Pig. Minimal dua. Kau mau ikut apa?"

Ino mengendelikan bahu. "Entahlah. Nanti akan aku pikirkan."

"Nanti khusus basket kita melawan tim tamu bukan?" tanya Shikamaru mengingat akan ada tim tamu saat acra nanti.

Sasuke meminum minumannya lalu menjawab, "hn." ia menyodorkan minumannya kembali kepada Sakura membuat gadis itu mengeryit alis bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menyodorkan jus tomatnya kepada gadis itu. "Cobalah!"

Dengan gerakan kaku Sakura mengangguk lalu meminumnya. "I-ini tidak manis." kata Sakura merasakan jus yang terasa asli dan tanpa gula itu.

"Hn."

Semua yang berada satu meja memandang Sasuke heran dan terkejut. Ino yang mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, Neji yang hanya diam, Shikamaru yang menguap tapi menyeringai, sedangkan Naruto...

"TEME KAU MENCIUM SAKURA-CHAN." Naruto kembali berteriak membuat seisi kantin riuh. Lebih tepatnya karena perkataannya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Dasar bodoh."

Sakura mematung, dan merasakan situasi yang tidak nyaman karena semua siswa yang memandangnya aneh.

"A-ano kami harus pergi." Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk kepada senpainya."Ayo Ino!" ajaknya kepada Ino.

Ino mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. "Ayo."

"Hn."

"Jangan lupa lusa latihan!" ujar Neji dan Sakura mengangguk dengan senyumannya.

"Sampai nanti Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan tersnyum.

Sakura, Ino mengangguk. "Ya." mereka berbalik pergi meninggalkan empat pemuda yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Mendokusei. Ayo kita ke kelas!" Shikamaru bangun dan pergi.

Sasuke, Neji dan Naruto mengikuti Shikamaru. Terdengar jeritan-jeritan memekakan telinga saat mereka melintas ke luar dari kantin sekolah.

 **...**

Pelajaran terakhir kelas Sakura adalah olah raga. Mereka sudah berganti pakaian dan berkumpul di lapangan.

Sang Guru olah raga mereka adalah Maito Gay yang selalu penuh semangat masa mudanya, berdiri di depan dengan dua bola, bola basket dan bola sepak.

"HEY ANAK-ANAK YANG MASIH PENUH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA?!" Ia berkata atau mungkin berteriak kepada Siswanya.

"Ya SENSEI!" Jawab Siswa dengan lantang membuat Gay mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bagus. Aku akan menyuruh kalian memilih di antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Mana yang ingin kalian mainkan?"

"Aku basket Sensei." Sakura angkat bicara dan memilih untuk bermain basket. Jika ada _base ball_ mungkin ia lebih memilih itu.

"Baiklah. Laki-laki kalian bermain sepak bola dan silahkan ke lapangan. Sedangkan untuk prempuan main basket."

"HA'I SENSEI!"

Semua siswa bermain terpisah. Laki-laki bermain sepak bola sedangkan perempuan bermain basket.

Sakura satu tim dengan Ino, tenten, Fuu dan Yuki. Sedangkan tim lawannya adalah Yakumo, Sari, Hana, Fuka dan Hanare.

Sakura mendrible bola lalu mengopernya kepada Ino.

"Hey pig!" teriak Sakura meminta Ino mengoper bola kepadanya. Ino melemparnya dan di tangkap mulus Sakura. Sakura meleparnya langsung ke ring dan masuk hingga ia kembali mendapat dua angka tambahan.

"Yeah Sakura." teriak girang timnya.

Sakura mendengarnya hanya berpose dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Mau bermain denganku?"

Perkataan seseorang di sisi lapangan membuat semua siswa menoleh dan terkejut. Di sana! Ketua Osis berdiri dengan kemeja yang ia gulung hingga sikunya. Hey. Tau kah perbuatannya itu membuat siswa berteriak histeris.

"KYAA SENPAI!"

"UCHIHA-SAMA!"

Sakura mendengus mendengar teriakan yang memekakan telinganya. Ia mengambil bola lalu menghampiri Senpai yang menurutnya menyebalkan dengan berpose seperti itu.

"Bisakah Senpai tidak membuat keributan? Kami sedang olah raga." kata Sakura dan ia langsung di hadiahi _dead glear_ teman-temannya.

"Hn. Tidak."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ini jam kelas ku jadi silahkan senpai pergi." usir Sakura dengan nada lembut karena takut teman-te,annya yang pastinya akan menyerangnya jika ia macam-macam dengan pujaan mereka.

"Kau takut jelek?"

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sakura. "S-siapa yang takut." jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang ia dongakkan.

" _One on One_ oke."

Sakura mengangguk. "Oke."

Sasuke berjalan ke tengah lapangan menghampiri Sakura. Siswa yang lainnya menepi dan memilih duduk di samping lapangan menontonnya.

"Ino."

Ino menoleh dan menatap Tenten dengan alis terangkat. "Apa?"

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten tentunya menanyakan Sakura yang kini sedang bermain basket melawan ketua osis.

Ino tertawa kecil. Ia kembali menatap lurus di mana sahabatnya yang kini sedang mencegah bolanya agar tidak sampai di rebut. "Tidak apa-apa. Mereka unik ya?"

Tenten mengangguk setuju. "Mereka sangat bertolak belakang." ujarnya dengan senyum tipis. Mereka memang bertolak belakang tapi, tunggu! "A-apa mungkin mereka PACARAN?!" Teriak tenten membuat temannya memandangnya heran.

"Hey tidak seperti itu." sangkal Ino.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah." jawab Ino dengan mengendelikan bahu. Ia sendiri pun masih bingung.

 **...**

Sakura menggeram karena wajah menyebalkan di depannya. Lihat saja seringai yang mengejeknya itu. Chk.

"Kenapa? Akui aku hebat jelek." ejek Sasuke dengan mendrible bola di tangannya.

Sakura mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya, dan menatap sengit lelaki yang terus mengatainya itu.

"Aku juga bisa mengalahkanmu Senpai."

"Benarkah?"

Mengangguk, Sakura memblok pertahanan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan bisa je-lek." ujar Sasuke yang berhasil melewati Sakura dan langsung menembakan bola ke ring 'masuk'.

"Cih."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia berdiri di depan Sakura yang sedang mendrible bola. "Apa kau bias melewatiku," Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya dan memundurkan langkahnya. Ia menggerakan tangannya menyuruh Sakura maju. "Ayo maju... Sayang." ejeknya.

Bola itu kini di tangan Sakura. Ia memandang sebal sosok lelaki di depannya itu. Kami-sama kenapa aku harus menyukainya jerit innernya yang menjambak rambutnya. Menyeringai ia maju dan mendrible. "Aku akan melewatimu." ucapnya dan maju. Namun saat lima langkah kakinya tersandung.

"Kyaa."

'BRUGH'

"KYAAAA!"

"SASUKE-KUN."

Jeritan histeris terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kenapa seperti itu? Karena melihat pemandangan yang menurut mereka hal yang langka.

Sakura diam mematung. Ia sungguh tidak percaya jika ia akan terjatuh dan lagi ia menimpa seseorang di bawahnya.

Iris onyx sejak tadi hanya diam memandang apa yang berada di atasnya. Di depan wajahnya, wajah gadis yang bermain bola dengannya hanya diam mematung. Seakan waktu terhenti dan ia sangat suka sehingga tidak sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat melengkung garis senyuman.

"TEME KAU SEDANG APA HAH!"

Lagi! Teriakan Naruto membuat Sakura tersadar.

"A-ano... g-gomen." ia bangun dan menundukan wajahnya yang pastinya merona sempurna.

Melirik dan menampilkan seringaiannya Sasuke bangun dan berdiri. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura. Mengangkat tangannya dan menyentil dahi gadis musim semi itu.

"Jaa." ucap Sasuke lalu pergi menghampiri Naruto.

Sakura memegang dahi yang tadi di sentuh oleh Sasuke, dan menatap punggung yang berjalan membelakanginya. Menghela napas, ia mengacak rambut pinknya. "Biasa gila aku."

 **-oOo-**

Malam hari Sakura memutuskan berjalan di sekitar taman. Ia butuh menyegatkan pikirannya karena lelaki yang selalu mengganggunya. Dengan sekaleng minuman kaleng di tangannya ia memutuskan duduk di salah satu bangku.

Pikirannya kacau. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia menyukai Senpai yang jelas sekali menyebalkan baginya. Apa ia sudah gila? Entahlah. Ia sendiri pun tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Membayangkan ia menyatakan... tidak! Ini bukan gayanya, tapi, jika tidak begitu...

Ia menghela dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir hal-hal yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Sesaat iris emeraldnya terpaku kepada sosok yang sedang melintas tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"ONII-CHAN!" Teriaknya kepada pemuda yang tetap berjalan dengan pelan. Chk! Apa ia tuli? Padahal jaraknya tidak jauh. Mendengus, Sakura kembali berteriak.

"HEY MERAH BAKA!"

Sosok itu terhenti dan menoleh.

Sakura membelalakan matanya. "M-Mati aku." ujarnya yang takut ternyata orang itu bukan kakaknya. Sosok pemuda itu berjalan mendekat menghampirinya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanyanya saat sudah di depan Sakura.

"A-Ano, gomen!" Sakura menggaruk pipinya kaku. "Aku salah orang."

Dahi pemuda mengerut. "Aku kira kau mengenaliku." katanya langsung duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sekali lagi, gomen ne. Sungguh aku kira kau..."

"Pacarku." sela pemuda itu, dan Sakura langsung menganga.

"A-APA..."

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak mau jadi pacarku?"

"..." Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bisa-bisanya pemuda yang bahkan belum ia kenal berkata seperti itu.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, pemuda itu hanya mendengus dan menyeringai. Tangannya terulur dan mencubit pipi gadis itu, dan ia mendapat tatapan tajam namun baginya itu menggemaskan.

"Dengar!" Sakura menghela nafas perlahan kemudian menunjuk pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. "Pertama, aku hanya salah orang. Kedua, aku tidak mengenalimu dan ketiga... jangan macam-macam wahai tuan merah."

Pemuda itu menyeringai dan menggenggam tangan yang menunjuk ke arahnya. "Pertama, kau berteriak kepadaku. Kedua, sekarang kau kenal denganku dan ketiga, aku tidak macam-macam hanya satu macam." jelasnya lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"K-kau... siapa kau?" tanya Sakura menatap pemuda itu curiga.

Pemuda itu diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia mengambil minuman di sampingnya lalu meminumnya tidak menghiraukan sang pemilik yang sudah ingin mencekiknya. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menggeram kesal.

"HEY SIAPA KAU HAH? "

Teriakan Sakura membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gaara." kata pemuda itu sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"HEY GAARA AKU AKAN MENAGIHMU NANTI!" teriak Sakura dan hanya di balas lambaian tangan.

"Chk. Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang-orang menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini." keluhnya, dan meminum minuman kalengnya yang tadi di minum pemuda itu.

"Tapi dia benar-benar seperti Onii-chan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **A/N**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mampir, rev, foll/fav. Maaf gk bls satu'' :") ngtiknya pke hp lg :)**

 **WRS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Losing My Mind**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

 **Au, typo (S), misstypo, ooc, eyd , GaJe etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **-oOo-**

Hari festival olah raga yang di adakan KHS kini telah tiba. Semua siswa banyak yang ikut berpartisipasi termasuk siswi yang membludak karena ingin jadi sorotan demi harapan mendapatkan perhatian para Pangeran sekolah.

Di salah satu lapangan yang akan di adakan pertandingan _baseball_ terlihat ramai. Sorak dari perwakilan masing-masing tim berseru menambah semangat. Kedua tim sedang mempersiapkan diri. Dan pertandingan _baseball_ hanya di lakukan per-angkatan. Dan Sakura adalah perwakilan dari kelas satu.

"Ayo Sakura!" ajak Ten ten yang sudah bersiap menuju kumpulan tim mereka.

Sakura mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Ia memandang bangku penonton yang penuh terisi. Iris klorofilnya menyipit saat melihat salah satu deretan tengah kursi penonton. Terlihat satu orang yang sangat ia kenali dan satu lagi ia tidak tau tapi mirip seseorang. Senyumnya mengembang saat orang itu mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum kepadanya. Rambut merah yang berkibar, wajah tampannya, dia adalah kakaknya, Haruno Sasori. Ah, ini sangat menyenangkan karena kehadiran kakaknya.

Sakura berkumpul dengan tim-nya dan melakukan peregangan sebelum pertandingan di mulai. Bagi dirinya ini adalah kesenangan. Kesenangan dengan semangat yang memacunya seperti bermain game yang selalu ia mainkan. Namun kali ini ia lah pemerannya.

 **...**

Haruno Sasori tidak bisa menahan senyum bangganya melihat permainan adik kecilnya itu. Ia memukau penonton dengan permainannya.

"Adikmu sangat hebat, Sasori."kata temannya yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut raven yang di ikat satu, dan mata _onyx-_ nya terus memandang lapangan di mana permainan sudah usai dan di menangkan oleh kelas satu.

"Dia sangat menyukainya dan dia bermain dengan kesenangan. Baginya melakukan hal yang ia sendiri suka itu sangat meyenangkan."

"Ya. Dia sangat menarik."

Sasori mendelik mendengar perkataan temannya. "Jangan bilang kau ingin melamarnya Itachi."

Pemuda itu, Itachi lebih tepatnya Uchiha Itachi hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Sasori. "Dasar."

"Siapapun harus berhadapan denganku jika itu menyangkut _imotou-_ ku."

Itachi mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Berhati-hatilah wahai para lelaki yang ingin mendekati gadis manis itu, ujarnya dalam hati.

...

Sakura dan Ten ten sudah berganti pakaian dan mereka kini sedang beristirahat di kantin. Perut mereka butuh asupan dan mereka sangat lelah.

"Banyak sekali makananmu, Sakura?" tanya Ten ten saat melihat makanan yang akan di makan Sakura. Nasi dengan kare, ramen dan dua jus stroberi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi petanyaan Ten ten. Tenaganya sungguh terkuras saat pertandingan tadi. Walau mereka kalah saat menghadapi kelas tiga, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Yeah, aku butuh energi banyak."

Ten ten mengangguk setuju. Ia juga sangat lelah. "Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau lihat Haku _senpai?_ Dia sangat keren." Ujar Ten ten yang terpukau karena permainan Kakak kelas mereka.

"Ya. Kita harus lebih berlatih lagi. Tapi kenapa Neji _senpai_ tidak ikut ya?"tanya Sakura di sela suapannya.

"Kau ini, " Ten ten meminum jus melonnya. "Dia kan hanya akan bermain basket nanti."

Sakura akhirnya ingat jika para anggota Osis akan melawan tim tamu dan ini adalah persembahan –mungkin bagi para fansnya saja.

"Jidat." Ino menepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan keras hingga Sakura tersedak karena ramen yang sedang di makannya.

Ino duduk dan mengambil minuman Sakura. " _Gomen._ " Ujar Ino, dan ia tertawa melihat wajah mengerikan sahabat pink-nya itu.

"Kau mau membunuhku, hah!"

"Aku sangat senang jika itu terwujud." Ujar Ino dengan gaya dramatisnya.

"Cih!"

"Bagaimana pertandingan kalian? Maaf tidak menonnton karena waktunya berbarengan dengan lomba lari yang aku ikuti." Kata Ino yang menyesal tidak bisa melihat pertandingan teman-temannya.

"Tak apa, Ino." Ujar Ten ten dengan senyuamannya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Kita kalah," Sakura memutar-mutar sedotannya lalu meminumnya kembali perlahan. "Kau harus mentraktirku es krim, Ino."

"Aku tidak berjanji tau." Ino menyambar gelas jus Sakura yang belum di minum oleh pemiliknya lalu meminumnya. Walau Sakura memberikan _deat glear_ tapi itu tidak mempan untukkya. "Tapi karena aku sedang baik hati maka akan aku kabulkan."

"Aku akan bahagia, Ino." Ujar Sakura senang dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau menjijikan." Cibir Ino di balas kekehan Sakura dan tawa pelan Ten ten yang geli melihat dua sahabat itu. Mereka seperti bertengkar, tapi itu adalah gaya mereka saat berbicara.

"Kalian akan melihat pertandingan basket nanti tidak?"

Sakura dan Ino memandang Ten ten secara bersamaan, dan Ten ten tersenyum geli melihat mereka. "Bagaimana?" tanya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sakura dengan dengusannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin tapi pasti penonton sangat penuh, terutama para gadis.

"Kita akan menonton, titik." Ino menyetujuinya dan memaksa Sakura agar ikut menonton.

"Aku ingin mencari _Onii-chan_ , Pig."

Ino mengeryitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Sasori- _nii_ ada di sini?" tanyanya dan Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Tapi kau harus menyusul, aku dan Ten ten akan menyediakan kursi untukmu."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Ya." Walau ia seribu kali bilang tidak, jika Ino sudah berbicara seperti itu maka tidak ada penolakan.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Ino dan Ten ten tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kami akan menunggu di sana. Karena sekarang saja pasti penonton sudah mulai berdatangan."

Sakura berdiri. "Aku akan mencari _Onii-chan_ dulu, kalian duluan saja." Ia pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Ten ten di kantin.

 **...**

Sasuke duduk dengan mata terpejam di meja kerjanya sebagai ketua Osis. Namun jarinya terus mengetuk di atas meja.

" _Teme_ ,tim tamu sudah datang." Kata Naruto yang duduk di sofa dengan memainkan psp di tangannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sauke masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Ayo kita menyambut mereka."

Sasuke mendengus. "Ada Shikamaru dan Sai. Aku malas."

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau menemui teman lama yang selalu menjadi rivalmu itu,eh." Cibir Naruto.

Perlahan kelopak mata yang tertutup kini terbuka. "Bodoh."

Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Ya, ya, ya seorang Uchiha Sasuke nyatanya takut akan dia."

"Bukan kah dia akan pindah ke sini?" perkataan seseorang yang sejak tadi diam dengan memandang pemandangan luar, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Maka dari itu ia takut tersaingi, Neji."ujar Naruto dengan tawanya.

Sasuke bangun. "Ayo kita sambut teman lama kita."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya. Yeah, tamu mereka adalah teman lama yang sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu.

 **...**

" _Onii-chan_!" Sakura memanggil Kakaknya dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

Sasori menoleh. Ia tersenyum saat adiknya kini berjalan menghampirinya. Ia duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Ia dan Itachi harus bersembunyi karena kejaran para siswi yang terus meneriaki mereka seperti melihat makanan lezat saja. Dan ia mengirim pesan kepada adiknya jika mereka sedang berada di tempat ini.

"Kenapa di sini _Onii-chan_?" tanya Sakura setelah sampai di tempat Kakaknya. Alisnya mengeryit saat pemuda di samping Kakaknya yang minum namun terus menatapnya. "Ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasori menepuk rumput di sebelahnya mempersilahkan adiknya untuk duduk. "Duduk lah!"

Sakura mengangguk dan duduk di samping Kakaknya. "kenapa _Onii-chan_ di sini?" tanyanya kembali.

Sasori mendengus. "Wanita di sini juga ternyata mengerikan."

Mendengar perkataan Kakaknya, Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia membayangkan Kakaknya yang kerepotan menghindari kejaran-kejaran para gadis yang pastinya sangat pandangannya beralih kepada pemuda yang tadi di lihat sebelum pertandingan. "Apakah teman _Onii-chan_?"

Sasori mengangguk, dan pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Itachi."

Sakura terus memandang pemuda itu. Ia sepertinya tidak asing, tapi ia sedikit berbeda. "Kau mirip seseorang."

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi dia seperti tembok dan sangat menyebalkan."

"Tembok? Menyebaalkan?" tanya Itachi dengan dahi yang berkerut. Ia seperti tau ciri-ciri itu. Jangan-jangan dia...

"Dia ketua Osis."

... adiknya.

Mendengar penuturan Sakura Itachi terkekeh sepertinya ada yang menarik. Ia tau betul jika adiknya itu tidak mau mengurusi orang apalagi sampai membuat kesan menyebalkan yang pastinya jika ia sudah melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan selama ini.

"Dia adik-ku, Sakura- _chan._ " Jelas Itachi.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Pantas saja Itachi begitu mirip. Tapi mereka sangat berbeda. "Gomen,aku tidak bermaksud ..."

"Tenang saja Sakura- _chan,_ aku senang jika ada yang tidak mempan kepadanya."

Sakura mengangguk dengan rona tipis menghiasi pipinya. Sebenarnya ini adalah kesalahannya yang mengantarnya kepada sosok menyebalan itu.

"Jika dia macam-macam bilang _Onii-chan._ " Sasori berkata dengan nada yang sangat menakutkan. Ia tidak akan segan kepada siapa pun yang berani macam-macam kepada adiknya.

Sakura dan Itchi mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya bosan. Sasori selalu seperti itu jika menyangkut dirinya –Sakura- dan itu menakutkan.

Sakura bangun. "Aku akan menyusul Ino. Kalian akan pulang atau melihat pertandingan basket?'

"Aku akan melihat _Otouto-_ ku bermain."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku duluan _Onii-chan,_ Itachi- _nii._ " Ia berbalik menuju gedung olah raga dengan ponsel di tangannya untuk menghubungi Ino.

"Kita akan berbesan sepertinya, Sasori." Ujar Itachi dengan kekehannya.

Sasori mendengus kasar. "Akan aku jadikan boneka jika dia macam-macam."

"cih."

 **...**

Sasuke dan yang lainya berjalan di koridor yang sudah sepi karena semua pasti sudah masuk ke gedung olah raga. Mereka sudah bertemu tamu dai SHS dan baginya itu menyebalkan. Apalagi melihat teman lamanya itu.

" _Mendokusei."_ Kata salah satu anggotanya dengan mulut yang terus menguap.

"Kita akan bermain Shika, kau terus menguap." Keluh Naruto melihat Shikamaru yang terus menguap dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Tenang saja Naruto, dia adalah penyusun strategi." Ujar pemuda dengan senyumannya.

"Tapi, aku khawatir jika dia nanti malah tertidur, Sai."

"Pikirkan lah dirimu yang ceroboh Naruto." Ujar Neji dengan datar.

Naruto mendelik tak suka mendengar perkataan Neji si pemuda cantik ini. "Aku tidak ceroboh... cantik."

Perempatan siku terlihat jelas di dahi pemuda bermarga Hyuga itu. "Apa kau bilang?'

"C-a-n-t-i-k." Ejek Naruto dengan sengaja mengeja kata cantik.

"Kau..."

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada terdengar mengerikan.

Naruto dan Sai mengangguk patuh, sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru hanya mendengus. Mereka terus berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka, dan terhenti saat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto tersenyum cerah saat melihat orang itu. Bagaikan sinar di tengah-tengah badai yang ia hadapi saat melihat orang itu.

"Sakura- _chan_!" panggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Sosok itu adalah Haruno Sakura yang kini membalikan badannya.

" _Senpai._ " Ujar Sakura dengan membungkukan badannya.

Sasuke dan teman-temannya menghampiri gadis itu.

"Bagaimana pertandinganmu?" tanya Neji mengenai pertandingan yang tidak sempat ia pantau. Ia bertanya begini karena ia adalah ketua dari klub _baseball._

Sakura menggarup pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku kalah saat babak terakhir."

Neji mengangguk mengerti. Karena yang di lawan Sakura pasti adalah tim Haku. "Kau harus rajin berlatih lagi. "

Sakura mengngguk. "Ya."

Sai maju dan merunduk hingga wajahnya berjarak sangat dekat. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Assisten Sasuke?" tanyanya dan di jawab anggukan Sakura. Ia terus menampilkan senyuman manisnya hingga membuat gadis di depannya merona karena jarak mereka yang masih sangat dekat. "Kau ternyata... jelek."

Sakura menganga. Apa katanya tadi? Baru bertemu dan kini orang ini mengatainya? Cih, awas kau mayat hidup, jeritnya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dengan tangannya yang mengepal.

Sasuke melihatnya mendengus kasar. Ia menarik tangan gadis –asistennya- dan menyeretnya mengikuti langkahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sakura yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba di tarik. Padahal ia akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada pemuda yang kini masih menampilkan senyuman menyebalkannya itu.

"Sebentar lagi mulai pertandingan dan kau adalah assisten."

"Tapi aku sudah ada janji."

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?" ujar Sasuke yang terus menarik Sakura menuju gedung yang akan di laksanakan pertandingan.

Sakura menoleh memandang _senpai_ yang lainnya dengan tatapan memohon. Namun mereka hanya melambaikan tangannya dan mengikuti sang Ketua.

"Kalian jahat."

"Kami suka itu."

 **...**

Aula gedung olah raga basket sangat ramai. Terihat penonton dan tim penyorak yang terus bersorak menyerukan tim yang mereka dukung.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Ia sudah mengirim pesan kepada Ino karena tidak bisa bergabung. Tapi, apa-apaan jawabannya itu? Ia malah menyemangatinya. 'kau harus menikmati keajaiban ini' cih! Apa-apaan itu.

"Walau kau terus berdiri, tidak akan menambah tinggimu Nona." Ejek Sasuke dan tangannya yang mengetuk kepala merah muda gadis itu.

Sakura memutar matanya. " _Urusai._ "

"Hn."

Tim Sasuke berkumpul karena pertandingan yang akan di mulai. Sakura terus menatap kagum karena sorakan penonton yang sangat antusias. Ia tidak menyangka pertandingan yang hanya di adakan untuk persaudaraan seperti pertandingan sungguhan.

Pertandingan di mulai!

Sakura terus fokus menonton. Kedua tim sangat ketat. Ia tidak menyangka jika anggota Osis sehebat ini saat bermain –Sasuke menoleh dan menyeringai kepadanya. Apa-apaan itu? Gugup Sakura yang merona karena _senpai_ itu adalah yang selalu membuatnya berdebar. Membuang muka, ia kini memperhatikan Naruto _senpai,_ Neji _senpai,_ Sai _senpai_ terlihat keren. Kapten mereka adalah Shikamaru _senpai_ yang kini terlihat mempesona jika sedang serius. Terlihat sang ketua yang mendominasi dan di hadang oleh lawan yang memiliki kemampuan yang juga sangat hebat.

Iris klorofilnya menyipit saat melihat pemain bernomer 04 itu. Rambut merah itu, mata dan tato _'Ai'_ yang sangat ia kenali itu...

"Tidak mungkin."

... Gaara.

Mati aku, _inner_ Sakura menjerit dengan menjambak rambutnya. Sakura berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi seruan seseorang menghentikanya.

"Mau kemana kau?!"

Sakura mematung. Sasuke dan yang lainnya menepi karena babak pertama sudah berakhir dan menghasilkan skor seri.

"A-aku harus... "

"hn."

"Minum lah, Jelek." Sai menyodorkan minuman dingin dan menempelkan ke jidat Sakura. "Jidatmu sangat lebar ya."

Sakura mengambil minuman itu dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan panggilan pemuda itu kepadanya. Yang ia harus lakukan adalah menghindar dari sosok pemuda yang pernah bertemu dengannya dulu.

"Jangan kabur, diam lah di sini... _assisten."_

Sakura melirik tempat tim tamu, dan saat pemuda itu menoleh ia langung menarik Sasuke dan bersembunyi di balik dada pemuda itu.

"H-hey!" Sasuke bersumpah. Baru kali ini ia di buat kesulitan apalagi di depan banyak orang.

"Diam lah!"

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi pemuda itu. Apa-apan itu? Menyuruhnya? Chk. "Kau ingin memelukku kan, sayang."

Sakura mengintip pemuda itu, dan menghela nafas pelan saat pemuda itu sudah tidak menoleh ke sini. " _Arigatou senpai_ karena menyelamatkan hidupku."

Sasuke semakin bingung apa yang di katakan Sakura. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukan hal aneh. "Kau gila?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia meraih handuk Sasuke lalu menutup kepala dan wajahnya hingga tersisa mata emeraldnya yang nampak.

Mendesah pelan, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura duduk. "Duduk dan jangan kabur."

Sakura mengangguk menuruti. "Ya, ya." Ujarnya menghampiri tempat duduk yang kini di pakai para pemain untuk beristirahat.

Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura. "Kau kenapa, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura menoleh _._ Tangannya terus memegang handuk Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya pelan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau lihat permainanku ya." Katanya yang kini bangun karena permainan akan di mulai kembali.

Sakura menonton pertandingan dengan handuk terus menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Ah, walau pun berkeringat, nyatanya ketua tidak bau. Irisnya terus bergulir memperhatikan dengan serius. Jika bukan karena pemuda itu mungkin ia sudah berteriak di lapangan melihat pertandingan hebat ini.

"Kau kekasih Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan dari seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya membuat Sakura menoleh. irisnya mengerjap saat pemuda tampan dengan tahi lalat di dagunya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tapi rambutnya itu sepertinya familiar baginya.

"Kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Aku pelatih mereka."

Mereka? Bukan kah itu...

"Kakashi _sensei_!" pekik Sakura yang tidak menyangka jika _sensei_ -nya yang biasa mengajar memakai masker itu kini melepasnya dan ia benar-benar tampan.

Kakashi menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir gadis yang memekik kencang itu. "Sttt... jangan keras-keras."

Sakura mengangguk. Jujur saja siapa tidak terkejut jika selama ini rupa yang selalu bersembunyi di balik masker itu adalah sosok yang tak kalah tampan. _Kami sama_ ternyata di sekelilingnya banyak sososk tampan.

"Bisa kau belikan beberapa minuman?!"

"Baiklah." angguk Sakura bangun untuk melaksanakan perintah _sensei_ -nya. Ia tersenyum karena ke inginannya untuk keluar dari sini terkabul, walau pun hanya melepaskan handuk kecil itu dan menaruhnya di kursi kemudian melangkah pergi.

Iris jade itu menyipit di sela permainannya saat melihat helaian _soft pink_ yang pernah ia temui dan selalu berharap akan bertemu kembali.

"Sakura." Ujarnya dengan bibir yang menampilkan senyum tipis walau hanya sekilas.

 _ **...**_

Sakura berjalan dengan santai dengan tangan yang menjinjing kantong berisi minuman yang di pesan _sensei_ -nya.ia sengaja lebih lama menikmati waktu bebasnya.

"Ini _sensei._ " Ujar Sakura menghampiri Kakashi _sensei_ dan menyerahkan pesanannya.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan melihat ke lapangan. Ia bersyukur karena waktu yang ia gunakan sangat tepat. Sekarang sudah berakhir dengan skor 96-95 dengan kemenangan tim KHS. Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Buru-buru ia mengambil kembali handuknya dan kembali menutup kepala dan wajahnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ apa kau lihat permainanku tadi?" tanya Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Bagus. Tapi, maaf aku tidak menonton." Ujarnya dengan cengiran di balik handuk yang ia pakai.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya, kau pergi tadi kan?"

Sakura bangun saat mereka sudah sampai. Ia tetap memegang handuknya. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kalian hebat."

Shikamaru menguap dan meregangkan ototnya. " _Mendokusei,_ mereka kuat juga."

Sai tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Berkat kau... Jelek."

Sakura mendengus mendengar Sai _senpai_ yang baginya terlihat menyebalkan. "Hn."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji dengan dahi yang berkerut melihat tingkah Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku hanya... " Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di sisi lapangan.

"Ketua, boleh aku pergi?"

Sasuke mendekat hingga kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura yang masih melakukan hal konyol itu. "Tidak."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Bukan kah sudah selesai?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Belum."

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan seseorang membuat Sakura berbalik. Iris klorofilnya membulat. Cengkraman tangan pada handuk mengerat. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya hingga tubuhnya menabrak tubuh tegap Sasuke.

Lagi. Sasuke hanya mengeryitkan alis entah kesekian kalinya hariini gara-gara ulah _asisten_ -nya ini.

Kapten tim lawan menghampirinya. "Selamat."

"Hn."

Pemuda dengan rambut merah bata, dan memiliki tato ' _Ai'_ di dahinya merundukan badannya. Tangannya memegang tangan yang memegang handuk putih menutupi wajah itu.

Sasuke mendecih melihat apa yang di lakukan temannya ini. Beraninya dia? Namun perkataan yang keluar selanjutnya membuatnya mendengus kasar, jika pemuda ini –Gaara...

"Kita bertemu lagi ..."

... tetap akan mejadi rivalnya.

"... Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

Nyicil malah yang ini lagi maaf ya jika lama. Wkwkwk berasa banget centriknya #sabarSasuke

Terima kasih semuanya... jangan tanyakan kapan ini selesai karena saya saja bingung o_O ini fict tadinya hanya iseng eh malah lanjut.

Thanks for Review, Foll, Fav

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **WRS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Losing My Mind**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **Pairing : U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **Au, typo (s), mistypo, Ooc, eyd berantakan, etc.**

.

.

.

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **-oOo-**

Dahi Sakura mengerut saat membaca pesan dari sahabat pirangnya yang mengatakan untuk menyuruhnya tidak masuk sekolah. Chk.

"Untuk apa?" Sedangkan? Ia menatap kearah sekarang saja sudah berjarak lima meter dengan gerbang sekolah. Jangan bilang karena pelajaran Orochimaru- _sensei?_ Tapi ia tidak ada masalah apapun dengan semua pelajaran. Jadi –Mengendelikan bahu acuh – ia menghiraukan perkataan aneh Ino –menurutnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dua langkah kakinya memasuki gerbang. Alis merah mudanya mengeryit saat mendapati kerumunan siswi yang sepertinya sedang menunggu sesuatu. Mendekat! Sakura berusaha menyusup masuk. Terlihat dua orang siswi yang sepertinya _senpai_ sedang membicarakan idola mereka siapa lagi –

"Kita harus menjaga Sasuke- _kun_!"

–Ketua Osis.

"Kita harus –"

"Ada apa ya?" Sakura bertanya kepada siswi di sampingnya dan semua mendadak hening. Mereka langsung menatap Sakura seperti singa kelaparan.

"Eh –" Sakura brigidik ngeri saat semua memandangnya dengan menakutkan, dan lagi dua siswi tadi membelah kerumunan hingga ia kini yang di kelilingi para sisiwi yang berkumpul dengan jumlah banyak itu.

"Kau Haruno kelas satu?" tanya _senpai_ yang berpakaian seksi dengan rambut pirang pucat panjangnya yang tergerai indah.

Sakura mengangguk, dan mundur perlahan saat _senpai_ -nya itu maju mendekat kepadanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Dengar!" _senpai_ itu menujuknya. "Kau kekasih Sasuke- _kun_ kami?"

Kami? Yang benar saja. Sakura menahan tawanya, sedangkan innernya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan itu. Mendengar kami, ia membayangkan jika ketua Osis di kerumuni dan keluar dengan baju robek dengan wajah penuh noda _stemple_ merah –cap bibir. Chk. Membayangkan nya saja membuatnya brigidik ngeri.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya _senpai_ yang satunya lagi.

Sakura menggeleng dengan kedua tangan yang ia kibaskan."Tidak ada _senpai_."

"Kau kekasih Sasuke- _kun?"_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mendengar perkataan tadi. A-apa? kekasih? "T-Tidak... K-kata siapa?" bisa mati jika ketua mendengar hal ini, innernya menjerit frustasi. Tapi, sejak awal ia memang menyukainya bahkan mengaku jika ia kekasih kepada –

"Jadi benar?" tanya _Senpai itu_ tajam karena Sakura tidak menjawab, dan hanya tersenyum sendiri.

–Rock Lee.

"I-itu... " Sakura meneguk ludahnya saat kumpulan sisiwi itu semakin mendesak ke arahnya. "Ohh... tidak." Desahnya. Ia sekarang baru mengerti kenapa Ino mengatakan itu kepadanya. Memejamkan matanya takut ia, sudah bersiap menerima hal buruk yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Namun tubuhnya tertarik.

Kenapa?

Membuka matanya, ada tangan lain menariknya dan membebaskannya dari kumpulan sisiwi tadi. Mereka berlari dari kejaran siswi yang sekarang mengejar mereka dengan teriakan yang membuat Sakura merinding.

"G-Gaara." Ucap Sakura baru menyadari jika yang menolongnya adalah pemuda yang ia temui di taman. Tapi kenapa ia berada di sini?

"Bertanyanya nanti saja." Ujar Gaara yang terus menarik Sakura berlari dengannya.

Mereka terus berlari hanya menuruti kemana langkah mereka membawa tubuh mereka –tidak tau tujuan. Sakura dan Gaara terhenti –bersembunyi –di balik tembok dekat tangga yang cukup sepi.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di kedua lututnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika para _fangirls_ ketua itu mengerikan.

" _Arigatou,_ Gaara- _san._ "

Gaara menghembus nafas pelan. Iris jadenya menatap Sakura datar. "Kau kekasih... Sasuke?" tanyanya yang sempat mendengar keributan tadi. Ia tadinya tidak minat dengan kerumunan yang selalu terjadi seperti itu –dulu –dan sekarang pun masih sama. Ia yang tidak peduli, tiba-tiba terpancing saat iris jadenya melihat gadis merah muda yang membuatnya tertarik. Entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya bergerak, menarik Sakura –menolong Sakura.

"I-ini semua salah paham." Kata Sakura dengan tangan yang ia kibaskan.

"Lalu?"

"itu karena in –" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya, dan iris _emerld_ -nya menyipit menatap Gaara penuh curiga. " –kau sendiri, kenapa di sini?" tanya Sakura yang sejak tadi ingin menanyakan hal itu. Bukan kah pertandingan sudah berakhir tiga hari yang lalu.

Gaara menyeringai, dan merundukan wajahnya. Pun dengan Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya karena pemuda itu semakin mendekat.

"Aku sekarang-" Gaara semakin menyeringai dan membelai surai pink yang di ikat satu di sisi kanannya. " – _Senpai_ -mu di sini." Kata Gaara kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. A-apa katanya? _Senpai..._ di sini? " _S-senpai_ –" pandangan Sakura beralih ke tubuh pemuda yang kini menggunakan seragam yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, eh," Gaara melihat jam di tangannya. Menyampirkan tasnya ia berkata, "aku pergi dulu. Jaa!" ucapnya berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura mendesah lelah. Tambah satu orang lagi, _Kami-sama_ , desahnya menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

 **...**

"Ino!"teriak Sakura saat pintu kelas terbuka dan di dobraknya keras.

Semua hening, memandang Sakura tajam. Kemudian kembali riuh karena berpikir jika itu sang _Sensei_ yang marah karena kegaduhan yang selalu mereka buat setiap pagi.

"He he _gomen ne minna_." Sakura membungkuk singkat dan tersenyum lebar, dan langsung berlari menghampiri mejanya dan Ino.

"Pig!"

Ino melihat Sakura langsung tertawa. Lihatlah wajah kusut penuh dengan keringat dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku jamin, kau mengabaikan perkataanku kan?" tanya Ino yang di jawab anggukan cepat Sakura.

"Dari mana gosip itu Pig ..." keluh Sakura dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan tangannya yang menangkup kedua pipinya.

Ino melirik Sahabatnya yang sepertinya frustasi itu dengan tawa kecilnya. "Bukan kah itu yang kau katakan?" tanya Ino mengingatkan apa yang di lakukan Sakura dulu.

"Kau tau Pig itu –"

"Aku tau jidat!" Ino tertawa. Ia hanya berniat menggodanya tapi, "kau tidak sengaja atau sengaja karena moment kemuculan ketua sangat tepat." Ujar Ino dan di jawaban anggukan Sakura membenarkan semua itu.

"Bagaimana mengatasinya Ino... mereka sangat buas." Keluh Sakura yang masih menampilkan ekspresi frustasinya.

"Kau sudah menyangkalnya?" Sakura mengangguk lemah. "mereka belum percaya Pig."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi bagaimana aku bebas dari singa yang kelaparan itu, Ino?!" geram Sakura, dan Ino menjitak kepala merah mudanya. "Tanyakan kepada _Kaichou_ dan mohon bantuannya untuk klarifikasi kesalah fahaman ini. " ujar Ino dengan senyuman kecilnya.

Sakura menjentikan jarinya, tersenyum cerah setelah mendengar perkataan Ino. "Kau bisa di andalkan, Pig." Kata Sakura mengacungkan jempol untuk sahabatnya. Sedangkan Ino mendecih sebal mendengar perkataan Sakura. Memang selama ini ia tidak pernah membantunya apa? Dengusnya dalam hati. Tapi, seperti itulah persahabatan mereka.

 **...**

Pemuda dengan helaian hitam menapilkan senyumannya saat iris kelamnya melihat gadis yang sedang tertidur di sudut perpustakaan. Bukannya sekarang waktunya makan siang? Pikirnya dengan dahi mengerut.

Duduk dengan membuka buku penting miliknya, ia mngambil pensil untuk membuat sesuatu dengan objek di sudut sana. Gadis berambut merah muda yang di ikat samping, tertidur menelungkupkan kepala di lengannya, dan itu terlihat sangat alami dan... manis.

Goresan-goresan yang ia torehkan di lembaran putih yang kini membentuk sketsa –gadis yang tertidur dengan nyamannya.

"Sai." Panggilan seseorang di pintu membuat llaki itu –Sai –yang sedang melakukan kegiatannya langung menutup bukunya cepat namun terlihat tenang.

"Ya, Shikamaru." Jawab Sai kepada temannya yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru yang kini berjalan mendekat dan terus menguap.

"Yang lain mencarimu." Ujar Shikamaru memberitahukan kapada Sai jika semua sedang menunggunya, berkumpul karena kedatangan Gaara.

Sai membereskan peralatannya dan berdiri. "Hm. Aku ke sana sekarang."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah Sai keluar dari perpustakaan. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti dengan dahinya yang mengerut terpikirkan sesuatu. Berbalik, ia memastikan apa benar yang di tangkap mata kelamnya jika –

"Ternyata benar."

–Haruno Sakura, _kohai_ -nya sedang tertidur.

"Pantas saja mereka menyukaimu,"Shikamaru duduk di samping Sakura, mengikuti seperti yang di lakukan Sakura dengan posisi wajahnya yang berhadapan. Wajah manisnya, pipi tembam, bulu mata lentik, mata yang meneduhkan di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup itu, dan bibir –Shkamaru mendengus –menggeleng. " _Mendokusei._ " Dengusnya perlahan dengan mata yang terpejam mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Sakura.

 **...**

"Sai!" seruan Naruto saat Sai memasuki ruangan Osis. Terlihat semuanya, Sasuke yang sedang bersender dengan _earphone_ menutupi telinganya, Naruto yang bermain _psp_ dengan camilan di sampingnya, sedangkan Neji dan Gaara terlibat obrolan berdua.

"Mana Shika?" tanya Naruto yang tidak melihat Shikamaru bersama Sai.

Sai menoleh ke belakang. Namun teman nanasnya tidak ada. Kemana dia? "Entahlah." Jawab Sai tersenyum dan mengendelikan bahu kemudian ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya Saat melihat pa yang Sai bawa. Buku yang ia tau penuh dengan gambar-gambar tidak jelasnya itu. "Apa yang kau gambar kali ini?" tanya Naruto membuat Sai menoleh dan memandangnya dengan senyuman. "ini" Sai menunjukan bukunya. "sama seperti biasa." Jawabnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan berlanjut memainkan _psp_ -nya yeah, Sai pasti hanya menggambar hal absurd seperti biasanya bukan?

"Kapan kita akan berencana keluar?" pertanyaan Sai membuat semuanya teralih –kecuali Sasuke – dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

"Bagaimana akhir pekan?" Naruto memberikan usulnya dan di jawab anggukan singkat Sai dan Neji.

"Apa aku harus?" kali ini Gaara yang bertanya mengenai rencana mereka.

Semua memandang Gaara –minus Sasuke yang masih asik tertidur. "Tentu saja! Kita melakukan ini untuk menyambutmu juga Gaara."

"Hn/hm."

Tatapan Gaara kini teralih kepada teman lamanya yang masih tertidur. "Dia?"

Naruto menyeringai dengan jari yang di jentikannya. "Tentu saja Sakura- _chan_ juga ikut!" ujar Naruto sengaja mengencangkan suaranya.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

Binggo!

Benar bukan? Rencana Naruto berhasil.

"Kita akan pergi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang menunggu jawaban Sasuke tentang rencana mereka.

"Tidak!"

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Kenapa?"

Sasukehanya mengendelikan bahu acuh. Ia terlalu malas untuk keluar.

"Berarti hanya kita dan Sakura saja." Kata Neji cuek dengan novel di tangannya, namun iris mutiaranya melirik Sasuke melalui sudut matanya.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto yang bersikeras ingin tau jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan mengambil ponsel di atasmejanya. "Hn."

Medengar jawaban Sasuk, Naruto berteriak senang, Sai menampilkan senyumannya, Neji yang mendengus dan kembali membaca novel di tangannya sedangkan Gaara menyeringai kecil.

 **...**

Getaran di saku kemejanya membuat Sakura mengerang perlahan di sela tidur lelapnya. Dengan mata terpejam ia mengambilnya.

" _Moshi-moshi._ " Jawab Sakura dengan mata yang masih terpejam, sedangkan kepalanya masih bersandar di atas meja.

" _Kau di mana_!" ujar seorang di sana dengan suara datar namun terdengar kesal.

"Hm... aku sedang tidur. Kenapa _Senpai_ masuk di mimpiku sih?" jawab Sakura dengan suara parau dan seperti mengigau.

" _Kau tertidur_?" tanya seserang di seberang sana dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Sekarang saja aku bermimpi di telfon _Senpai_." Lagi. Sakura menjawab dan kali ini di iringi tawanya kecilnya.

" _Ini nyata. Dan_ _sekarang... di mana kau_?!"

Nyata?

Sakura langsung terlonjak. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sakura mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. "M-maaf, _Senpai_."

"Sepertinya kau baru sadar, eh?"

"hm," Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tertidur." Ujar Sakura dan di iringi helaan nafas panjang. Akibat ia bermain _game_ bersama Onii-chan –Sasori –jadi berakhir seperti ini. Menahan kantuk mati-matian saat jam pelajaran dan rencana perpustakaan adalah tempat untuk dirinya bersembunyi, namun nyatanya ia tertidur.

"Hn."

"Ada apa, _Senpai?_ " tanya Sakura yang ingin tau alasan _Senpai-_ nya menghubunginya.

Telpon terputus. Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya bingung karena Sasuke _senpai_ yang menutup sambungannya. Mengendelikan bahu, ia meregangkan kedua lengannya.

"Mataku lebih segar." Ujarnya senang karena rasa kantuk yang ia deirta sudah hilang. Namun ia heran karena sesuatu yang di sentuh tangan kanannya. "I-ini... "

Menoleh! iris _emeralnya_ membulat saat tau apa yang di sentuh tangannya. Pria dengan rambut hitamnya –

"S-S... "

–telinga yang bertindiknya, wajah yang juga tampan, dia – "Shikamaru- _senpai."_ Kata Sakura yang hampir memekik kencang.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menjauh dari wajah _senpai_ -nya. namun tangan yang lain menghentikannya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan mungilnya.

" _Mendokusei.._ "Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan hingga menampilkan iris kelamnya. Menatap Sakura ia berkata. "Aku tertidur."

Sakura gugup dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya. "S-sepetinya begitu." Ujarnya mengangguk kecil.

Shikamaru melepaskan genggaman tangan lalu menegakan tubuhnya. "Kau berbeda." Katanya kemudian.

Sakura kebingungan apa yang di maksud _senpai_ -nya. berbeda? "Siapa?"

Shikamaru menoleh sesaat dan berdiri. "Sudah terlambat waktunya masuk kelas." Ujarnya dan melenggang pergi.

Sakura yang sebenarnya penasaran akhirnya memilih tidak memperdulikannya. Berdiri, ia melangkah pergi keluar perputakaan.

 **...**

Jam pelajaran sudah usai dua jam yang lalu. Sakura baru selesai mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan dan membereskannya. Ia di hukum karena keterlambatannya masuk kelas setelah istirahat tadi. Menghela nafas pelan, ia meluruskan kakinya yang menggantung. Ia sekarang sedang duduk di halte dan menunggu bus yang mungkin akan datang beberapa menit lagi.

"Hn."

Gumaman seseorang membuat Sakura terlonjak. " _S-senpai_?!"

"Hn."

Sasuke berdiri _style_ _cool_ dengan kedua lengan yang di masukan ke saku celananya, dan memandang Sakura datar.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. " _Senpai_ belum pulang?"

Sasuke meliriknya tanpa menjawabnya. "Hn." Kemudian menudukan dirinya di samping Sakura yang masih memandangnya.

"Kata aneh." Dengus Sakura dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal sedangkan tatapannya masih tertuju kepada pemuda di sampingnya. Jelas sekali dari tatapan matanya ia sangat menyukai pria yang membuatnya –untuk pertama kalinya –berdebar dan terpesona. _Kami-sama_ andai ia bisa menjadi kekasihnya... _inner_ Sakura terus menjerit senang penuh damba.

Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya dan mendengu saat tau Sakura masih menatapnya. "Kau rindu kepadaku...sayang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda, meencondongkan tubuhnya dan balas memandang Sakura.

Sakura memudurkan wajahnya dengan tangan bertumpu kebelakang menyangga tubuhnya. "T-tidak... i-itu –"

"Menatapku seperti itu kau akan terpesona, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya semakin mendekat.

"E-eto ..."Sakura tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Hn."Sasuke semakin memajukan wajahnya semakin mendekat.

" _Se-senpai_ –"

Sasuke semakin mendekat hingga wajahnya tinggal berjarak beberapa centi lagi dan –

'DUAK'

Sakura maju mengadukan kedua kening mereka dan langsung berlari menaiki bus yang sudah tiba dan terbuka.

"AARGGHHH!" terik Sasuke yang kesakitan dengan tangan memegang dahinya. Secepat kilat ia berbalik mencari Sakura yang melarikan diri.

Itu dia...

Di sana!

Sakura sudah berada di dalam bus. Dan seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang ia tau dari gerakan bibirnya mengucapkan "Maaf." namun meleletkan lidahnya.

Sasuke mendenguss kasar dengan tangan yang masih memegang keningnya. Iris kelamnya terus melihat Sakura yang berdiri dengan tangan terangkat memegang pegangan. Ia tidak menyangka kekuatan gadis itu sangat besar dan... berani.

"Monster-ku." Geramnya dengan seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/n gk bnyak ngomong. Aku gk tau mau end kpn ni ff. Habis berasa mengenang masa-masa sekolah #plak**

 **Hayo Sasu banyak Saingan wkwkwk #diChidori**

 **Next chap mungkin hang out nya para pria keceh itu :D dan berhadapan dengan banteng a.k.a Sasori :v**

 **Maaf gk bls ya.. taapi trmaksh selalu ngikutin ff gaje ini.. Special untuk yg sudah Rev/foll/fav #hug**

 **^_^ Mind to Review?**

 **WRS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Losing My Mind**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

 **[ Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai ]**

 **Au, typo (s), misstypo, ooc, eyd, GaJe, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **-oOo-**

"ONII-CHAN DI MANA SEPATUKU!" pagi hari, terikan menggema di kediaman keluarga Haruno dari lantai atas dan beruntunglah karena semua sudah terbangun dan hanya menyupal telinga mereka yang berdengung dengan tangan.

Mendengar teriakan dari sang adik, Sasori menghela dan menghampiri kamar adiknya. Pakaian berserakan dan selimut yang tergeletak di lantai. Ini lah adiknya saat di rumah. Dia manis tapi sangat malas dan ceroboh saat di rumah.

"Apa yang kau cari Saku- _chan_?" Sasori memunguti selimut dan komik-komik yang berserakan dan meletakannya ke kasur.

Sakura menoleh dan terus mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari dan melempar benda-benda yang sudah tertata rapih di lemari dan mengeluarkan asal dari tempatnya. " _Sneaker_ putih milikku." Jelasnya dan kembali mencari benda yang di carinya.

Sepatu putih itu? Sasori berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ah, bukan kah kemarin Sakura melemparkan sepatu kepadanya yang kesal karena tidak bisa menemaninya main game. "Sepatu yang kau lemparkan kemarin?"

"Ya sepatu itu. Apa ," dahi Sakura merengut dan menatap Kakaknya curiga. " _Onii-chan_ yang menyembunyikan nya ya?"

Sasori mendengus. Bisa-bisanya adik tercintanya ini menuduhnya. "Aku menaruhnya di kandang Fuu." Fuu adalah kelinci peliharaan Sakura yang sudah tiada sebulan lalu.

"ya sudah aku pakai yang lain saja." Jawab Sakura enteng dan Sasori mendengus kasar. Dan bisa-bisanya mengatakan itu setelah mengeluarkan semua isi lemari.

"Sepatumu banyak dan tak perlu mengeluarkan semuanya kan?" jelas Sasori dan Sakura memandang seluruh kamar dan berakhir tercengang. Seperti kapal perang yang habis bertempur.

"Aku tidak bisa membersekannya sekarang." Ujarnya keudian mmunguti pakaian dan menumpuk barang-barangnya asal.

"Memang mau kemana?" tanya Sasori bangun dan mulai merapihkan tempat tidur Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar."

"Dengan?"

"Ino dan teman-temanku," Sakura melepas kaos –menyisakan bra hitam –dan melemparnya asal. "aku mandi dulu ya, _Onii-chan_." Katanya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

" _Baka_." Dengus Sasori akan kelakuan adiknya yang masih tidak sungkan berganti pakaian di hadapannya. Sebagai lelaki normal mana mungkin ia tidak meneguk ludah. "Kau bisa di mangsa binatang buas tau."

Deringan ponsel menandakan pesan masuk di ponsel milik adiknya. Dengan santai Sasori mengambil ponsel yang berada di bawah tumpukan bantal.

"Sasuke?" untuk apa anak ayam ini mengirim pesan kepada adik-ku? Dengus Sasori dengan perempatan siku mucul di dahinya.

 **Sasu-** _ **senpai**_

 **To : Assisten**

 **Kau ada waktu sekarang?**

Sasori mengeryit alis dan mendecih sebal. Bisa-bisa apa yang di katakan Itachi jadi kenytaan. Dengan cepat ia membalasnya. [ Aku akan ke pusat kota bersama teman-temanku ] _**send**_.

[Aku dan yang lain pun ke sana] balas Sasuke dan Sasori semakin menggeram kesal. Ketika akan membalasnya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya, dan sepertinya ia sudah selesai.

"Ada apa _Onii-chan?_ " tanya Sakura dengan tangan menggosok kepala merah mudanya yang basah.

Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya dan bangun. " _Onii-chan_ sepertinya akan ke luar juga." Sasori meregangkan ototnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar adiknya dengan seringai menyeramkan.

Sakura mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai bersiap-siap. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat ponsel miliknya. Pesan masuk. Itu dari Ino dan sebelumnya... "Sasuke- _senpai?_ "

Membalas pesan-pesannya, dan kemudian melemparkan ponselnya asal ke kasur.

 **-oOo-**

Itachi sedari tadi melihat ada yang aneh dengan adiknya itu. Ia yang baru selesai lari pagi dan berniat ingin berenang di kejutkan oleh adiknya itu. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bangun pagi-pagi saat liburan dan itu sebuah kejanggalan. Adiknya yang berdiri di pinggiran kolam menyeringai dan tersenyum dengan ponsel miliknya itu. Dengan langkah pelan ia bersembunyi dan mengikuti adiknya yang kini memasuki kamar mandi. Iris kelamnya bergulir mencari sesuatu yang membuat adiknya menjadi aneh pagi ini.

Ponsel milik Sasuke ada di atas kasur. Menyeringai ia berjinjit dan langsung mengambil ponsel itu.

" _Assisten_?" gumamnya dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Distrik Konoha kah?" getaran di saku celananya membuat itachi terlonjak dan secepat kilat kembali meletakan ponsel milik adiknya itu, dan keluar sebelum bahaya menimpa dirinya.

"Hn." Jawab Itachi yang kini berjalan ke kamarnya.

" _Ayo kita keluar, Itachi?_ " ajak seseorang di seberang telpon.

"Aku ada keperluan juga, Sasori." Jelas Itachi kepada Sasori di seberang sana yang kini mendengus kasar.

" _Aku akan ke distrik_ –"

"Aku juga." Potong cepat Itachi membuat Sasori menyeringai di sana.

" _Kita janjian bertemu_ _di sana_."

"Hn." Sambungan terputus. Itachi bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dengan seringaian di wajah tampannya.

"Aku akan mengabadikan moment ini."katanya dan berakhir dengan suara guyuran shower dan siulan-siulan yang ia senandungkan

 **-oOo-**

Sakura menunggu Ino di halte bus. Mereka janjian di tempat ini dan akan berangkat bersama. Sakura menggunakan _tank top pink_ di tutupi _sweater_ merah dan celana putih selutut. Sepatu putih dengan corak emas, ransel kecil _pink_ dan topi putih yang di gunakannya menutupi kepalanya dari sengatan matahari. Ya. Sekarang mulai memasuki awal musim panas.

Bibirnya terus bersenandung kecil mendengarkan lagu yang di dengarnya melalui _headset_ dan menghentikan senandungnya saat salah satu _headset_ itu terlepas –di lepas – oleh seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya dan menempelkan di telinganya.

"Sasuke- _senpai_."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengar musik yang di putar Sakura. Menoleh, ia menatap Sakura datar. "Apa?"

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kau sudah tau alasannya, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Berangkat bersama denganku saja." Ujar Sakura menawarkan untuk berangkat bersama.

Sasuke mendengus. " _Baka_." Padahal ia sengaja tidak membawa kendaraan.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku tidak bodoh," ketusnya dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, "mana Ino?" ia heran karena Ino dan Ten ten belum datang.

"Teman pirang dan cokelatmu itu?"

"Mereka itu Ino dan Ten ten _Senpai."_

" _Hn,_ " mana ia peduli. Dengus Sasuke dengan mengendikan bahu. "Mereka sepertinya berangkat lebih dulu." Ujar Sasuke dan Sakura menatapnya curiga.

Sasuke mengeryitkan alis saat mendapat tatapan itu dari gadis di sampingnya. "Apa? Aku melihatnya tadi."

Sakura berdecak dan mengambil ponselnya, dan langsung meneriaki sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Kau di mana hah!"

" _Bukan kah kau sudah sampai?_ " Ino balik bertanya.

"Aku menunggu di tempat janjian kita Ino." Dengus Sakura kesal. Apa-apaan itu. Siapa pula yang mengatakan ia sudah sampai?

"Aku dan Ten ten di jemput supir mobil mewah Jidat. Mana aku menolak saat ia mengatakan kau sudah menunggu di sana."

"Kau tidak bohong?" selidik Sakura.

Ino di seberang sana tertawa. "Ya sudah kami menunggu di sini karena sudah sampai. Jaa." Ino memutuskan sambungan telponnya membuat Sakura mendengus sebal. Sedangkan Sasuke di sampingnya hanya menyeringai.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Sasuke menariknya karena bus sudah tiba. Memasuki bus, Sasuke duduk di kursi yang hanya untuk dua penumpang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke karena Sakura masih berdiri.

"Aku di bel –"

"Di sini!" Sasuke melirik tempat kosong sebelahnya .

"T-tap –"

"Aku tidak mau perempuan berisik dan menyebalkan yang lainnya duduk di sini." Jelas Sasuke dan mau tidak mau Sakura akhirnya menurut duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

 _Inner_ Sakura terus berteriak histeris. 'Sasuke _no aho_. Bukannya ia juga berisik dan menyebalkan?' dan ia harus berusaha menormalakan degup jantungnya yang mulai tidak normal dan pastinya wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Apa panas?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjap. "P-panas?"

"Hn. Wajahmu memerah." Kata Sasuke dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Sakura dengan senyuman tipisnya.

" _Senpai_ –"

"Aku kurang tidur. Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke dengan mata yang terpejam.

Sakura hanya duduk bak patung. 'Bagaimana ini?' sungguh ia tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang menggila ini.

 **...**

Ino dan ten ten sedang menunggu Sakura di salah satu cafe terbuka pinggir jalan. Mereka sudah memberi tahukan Sakura yang sebentar lagi sampai.

"Ino apa kau tidak curiga kenapa tiba-tiba supir mobil mewah menjemput kita?" Ten ten menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi mengusik pikirannya. Ia tidak akan begini jika seandainya Sakura benar-benar ada. Tapi, supir itu berbohong.

Ino mengendelikan bahu. "Aku juga heran," meminum _orange juice_ -nya dengan tangan menopang dagu. "tapi yang penting kita di jemput mobil mewah bukan?"

Ten ten mengendikan bahu dan meminum Jus melonnya. "Ya. Aku menghemat ongkos kan."

Ino tertawa kecil. Ya. Walau ia mengkhawatirkan Sakura, tapi kapan lagi menaiki mobil mewah seperti Nona muda kan?

"Pig!"

Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan membuat Ino dan Ten ten menoleh. Sakura berjalan dan di belakangnya... "Sakura dan –"

"–Sasuke- _senpai."_

 _Sasuke_ berjalan di belakang sakura dengan ponsel di telinganya sedangkan tangan kirinya di masukan ke saku celananya. Tatapan memuja terlihat jelas di sekeliling tatkala sang Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan santai penuh dengan pesona. Celana _Jeans_ panjang dan kaos putih yang pas di tubuhnya. Damn. Hanya dengan pakaian biasa saja dia sudah terlihat sempurna.

"Sakura."

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Satu meja terdiri lima kursi dan masih tersisa kursi kosong di samping Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku, eh?" dengus Sakura melihat dua gadis itu sebal.

Ten ten hanya tertawa kaku, sedangkan Ino terlihat cuek. "Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa berangkat bersama dengan Ketua, Sakura." Kata Ino dengan mata yang berkedip menggoda sahabatnya.

Sakura mendengus kasar. "Ya sudah lah aku –" Sakura menghentikan perkataanya karena jeritan-jeritan yang di dengarnya. Menoleh ke sumber suara, Sakura, Ino dan Ten ten membulatkan matanya.

Ohh pemandangan yang membuat mata bersih seketika.

Lihat lah!

Para idola sekolah mereka. Sasuke dengan style biasa namun tetap mempesona. Gaara dengan kaos merah neck v dengan corak-corak horizontal di padukan dengan jeans hitam dan rambut merah yang seperti biasanya, Naruto dengan kaos kuning berlengan panjang dan celana pendeknya, Neji dengan kaos abu-abu dan celana seperti Sasuke, Sai menggunakan celana putih pendek seperti Naruto, kaos hitam dengan _sweater_ senada, dan menggunakan topi putih. Terakhir Shikamaru yang berpakaian santai seperti Sasuke. Kaos panjang berwarna hijau, rambut di ikat seperti biasa dan kaca mata hitam bertengger di hidungnya.

"M-Mereka ..." Ino dan Ten ten tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat pemandangan di sana. mereka _senpai_ yang sangat di idolakan dan sekarang pun di kerumuni para perempuan. Mereka mengacuhkan situasi itu dan memilih ke cafe di mana ada mereka.

"APA!" teriak Ten ten dan Ino bersamaan. Sedangkan Sakura sejak tadi hanya melihat mereka dengan mulut menganga sama seperti Ino dan Ten ten tadi. Hanya saja ia belum sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Hallo,Sa-ku-ra." Sapa Gaara yang membungkukan tubuhnya tepat di depan Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, Neji memutar matanya, Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, Sai hanya memiringkan senyumannya dan itu terlihat menyeramkan sedangkan Shikamaru langsung duduk menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja Sakura.

"K-Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Gaara menegakan tubuhnya dan berjalan duduk di kursi kosong samping Sakura. "Menikmati waktu." Jawabnya cuek.

Sasuke mendengus dan menarik kursi di meja sebelah dan menempatkan di samping Sakura. Sakura di apit oleh Sasuke dan Gaara. Meja tempat Sakura sudah penuh. Neji, Sai dan Naruto melakukan hal sama dengan yang di lakukan Sasuke. Mereka berdesakan menepatkan kursi hingga tak ada celah sedikit pun.

"sempit baka." Dengus Sasuke.

Ino melihat kelakuan para _senpai_ -nya mnyeringai. "Apa kalian akan ikut kami?" tanyanya dan membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

"Memang apa untungnya kami mengikutimu jelek?" tanya Sai dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Ino. "Apa kau bilang?!" geram Ino langsung menarik _sweater_ Sai hingga tubuh pemuda itu maju dan berhadapan.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Jelek."

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Matilah. Jika Ino mengamuk bisa-bisa ia yang kena imbasnya harus menemaninya berbe –

"Nanti temani aku, Sakura." Benar kan?

–lanja.

"Sai." Suara datar dan terdengar menyeramkan membuat Sai melepaskan tangan Ino yang masih mencengkram bajunya. "Jika kau marah kau sangat cantik, jelek." Kata Sai yang duduk kembali.

Ino duduk dengan tangan di silangkan dan memandang sengit Sai yang diam-diam di sukainya itu. Ternyata itu bukan rumor jika Sai sangat mnyebalkan dengan mulut polosnya para pemuda yang lain hanya mendengus. Yang Sai katakan itu, adalah kebalikan.

Setengah jam mereka habiskan untuk berbicang-bincang dan meminum pesanan mereka. Terlihat Naruto terus merajuk kepada Sakura dan berakhir mendapatkan jitakan dari Sasuke. Gaara yang memainkan ponsel, Shikamaru yang bangun dan berbicara dengan Sasuke, Neji yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Ten ten yang juga anggota klub _base ball_ sama sepertinya, Sai yang masih terlibat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil dengan Ino.

"Ayo Pig, Ten ten!" ajak Sakura kepada kedua temannya.

Ino dan Ten ten mengangguk dan bangun dari duduknya. "Ayo."

" _Minna_ , kami pergi dulu." Pamit Sakura kepada _senpai-senpai_ -nya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan cafe di ikuti Ino dan Ten ten.

Shikamaru bangun dan berjalan keluar. "Aku butuh udara segar." Ujarnya dengan tangan yang di masukan ke saku celananya.

"Hey Shika tunggu, _dattebayo_!" teriak Naruto dan pergi keluar di ikuti Sasuke, Gaara, Sai dan Neji yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

 **...**

 _Game center_. Di sini lah Sakura, Ino dan Ten ten berada. Sakura menatap isi ruangan ini dengan mata berbinar sedang kan Ino mendengus bosan dan Ten ten pun sama halnya dengan Sakura. Mereka hanya berniat menemani Sakura yang menentukan tempat ini untuk kunjungan pertama mereka. Sakura langung menghampiri mesin yang menyuguhkan game beradu fisik dan memainkannya dengan semangat.

"Ingat hanya sekali, Jidat." Ujar Ino mengingatkan sahabat pinknya itu. Jika tidak di awasi bisa-bisa rencana mereka kacau.

Sakura mengangguk namun tetap fokus dengan permainannya. "Oke Ino Baa-sama."

Ino mendengus dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang disediakan di sana, di ikuti Ten ten yang baru saja kembali dari acara melihat-lihatnya.

"Ino apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sakura sendirian?"

Ino mengangguk dan mengambil tissu dari tasnya. "Sudah terbiasa." Jawabnya dan melihat Sahabat _Pink_ -nya yang terlihat senang itu.

"Mau bermain denganku, jelek?"

Suara itu...

"Sai- _senpai_!" pekik Ino saat menoleh ke samping –sumber suara –yang ternyata adalah para _senpai_ yang tadi.

"Kalian bermain juga?" Ten ten bertanya dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Hn." Jawab Neji dan mendudukan diri di sebelah gadis berhelaian cokelat itu.

Shikamaru menguap bosan dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tiang. Sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara berdiri dengan tenang.

"Di mana Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan mata yang menjelajahi seluruh sudut yang mulai penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang sepertinya akan bertanding _game._

"Itu!" tunjuk Ino kepada sosok yang berusaha menyelinap di antara tubuh-tubuh besar pemuda yang penuh sesak. Dan terhenti karena tiga pemuda yang menghentikannya dan menari tangannya.

Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan santai.

"Bisa kalian lepaskan?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu.

"Main lah dengan kami. Bagai –"

Cengkraman pemuda itu terlepas paksa oleh seseorang.

"Ber –"

"Sasuke- _senpai_!"

"Hn." Sasuke menatap tajam kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mendengus kasar. "Ternyata kau punya pacar." Kemudian pergi menjauh.

" _Arigatou senpai_." Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih karena tertolong dari hal barusan.

"Hn." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya.

Sakura terseyum saar iris klorofilnya melihat semua yang berkumpul kembali. "Kalian menungguku?" tanyanya.

Ino mendengus kasar. "Ayo kita ke tujuan selanjutnya!" ajaknya yang kini terlihat ceria.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Jika melihat senyuman itu membuatnya brigidik ngeri karena pesan Ino sebelum berangkat.

" **Kau harus mau jadi objek-ku."**

Menjadikan dirinya objek dengan busana-busana pilihan Ino.

Ino menarik lengan Sakura dan Ten ten. "Ayo kita pergi!" ajaknya penuh semangat.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Apa kalian akan ikut?"

Naruto yang sejak tadi bersungut-sungut akhirnya tersenyum cerah dan menjawab. "Tentu saja."

"Hn/Hm/Aa/Baiklah/ _Mendokusei_." Jawab serempak Sasuke,Neji, Gaara, Sai dan Shikamaru.

Tiga gadis tu berjalan di depan enam pemuda yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Mereka tidak memperdulikan teriakan dan tatapan lapar dari para adam maupun hawa yang memandang mereka dengan mata siap menerkam.

Dua orang yang sedang bermain di sudut membalikan badannya. Dua lelaki dengan pakaian _casual_ dan terlihat seperti model dengan kaca mata hitam yang mereka pakai.

"Awas saja jika ada yang berani macam-acam." Decak salah satu pemuda berambut merah yang hanya bisa mengawasi dari jah. Ia tidak ingin adiknya memarahinya gara-gara mengacaukan acaranya.

Lelaki di sebelahnya mengecek hasil di kamera _SLR_ miliknya dan menyeringai. "Saingan _Otouto_ sangat banyak."

"Sejak kapan aku merestuinya, Itachi."

Itachi. Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Itachi dan Sasori sedang membuntuti adik-adik mereka. "Ingat kita sedang membuntuti mereka Sasori."

"Ya ya ya awas saja jika ada yang berani menyentuh adikku." Kata Sasori yang bangun dan berjalan keluar.

Mengikuti Sasori, Itachi terkekeh saat ponselnya mengirim sesuatu kepada seseorang yang ingin ia kejutkan dan ia yakini besok pasti langsung ada di rumah untuk menanyainya. Ini akan menarik bukan?

 **Send Madara-** _ **jii**_

 **...**

Sakura dan yang lainya berada di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha. Ino langsung berlari ke salah satu toko yang menyediakan baju pesta yang terlihat cantik untuk kelas menengah ke atas. Dengan cekatan ia memeilih beberapa gaun dan terus seperti itu.

"Sakura, apa Ino baik-baik saja?" tanya Ten ten cemas melihat Ino yang berbeda.

Sakura tertawa. "Itu lah Ino saat di hadapkan dengan namanya _shopping_ , Ten ten." Jelas Sakura yang menarik Ten ten ke tempat Ino.

Para lelaki terdiam di depan toko dengan perempatan siku di dahi masing-masing. Naruto berjalan masuk namun di cegah Sai. "Mau ke mana?"

Tersenyum, Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. "Seminggu lagi dia ulang tahun jadi sekalian saja minta Sakura- _chan_ memilihkan pakaian untukku."

Semua mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku tidak mempunyai baju." Setuju Sai akan perkataan Naruto.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku tidak punya pakaian formal."

"Sepertinya baju yang aku punya sudah mengecil." Ujar Neji menenai baju-bajunya yang menciut.

"Memang kau bayi." Ketus Naruto mendengar alasan Neji.

Sasukke mendengus. "Aku tidak punya baju yang pantas untuk pesta nanti."

Gaara mengangguk membenarkan. Ia juga tidak membawa baju formal saat pindah.

Naruto mencibir mendengar alasan-alasan yang pastinya konyol dan omonng kosong. "Dasar _tsundere_." Dengusnya dan berjalan masuk.

.

Sai dan Neji terlihat mengikuti Ino dan Ten ten yang menawari mereka memilih pakaian.

"Apa kami di undang?" tanya Ino setelah Neji mengatakan minggu depan adalah ulang tahun sang Ketua.

Neji menerima kemeja biru muda dengan setelan jas hitam yang Ten ten pilihkan. "Hn." Angguk Neji dan maniknya melirik gadis berambut cokelat sekilas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino antusias dengan tangan yang masih memilih deretan kemeja untuk Sai. Senyumnya melebar saat menemukan kemeja abu-abu dengan garis-garis kecil lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sai. "Bagaimana?"

Sai melirik pilihan Ino, dan sejurus kemudian senyuman yang terlihat berbeda tersungging di bibirnya. "Lumayan, jelek." Jawabnya dan mengambil kemeja itu.

Di salah satu sudut, terlihat Sakura tertawa karena keributan yang di lakukan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang memperebutkan kemeja.

"ini punyaku Naruto." Dengus Shikamaru yang merebut pilihan pertama Sakura, dan Naruto tidak terima akan hal itu.

"Aku juga ingin yang itu Shika, _dattebayo_."

Sakura tertawa dan menyodorkan kemeja kuning pudar ke Naruto. "Ini sepertinya sangat cocok untuk Naruto- _senpai_."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm. Kau terlihat tampan." Jelas Sakura membuat Naruto merona mendengarkan pujian Sakura kepadanya.

"Wajah jelek tetap jelek." Dengus Sasuke membuat Naruto menatapnya kesal. "Kau iri kan Sa-su-ke?"

Memutar matanya bosan, Sasuke menyentil dahi gadis itu. "Mana punyaku?"

Tersenyum, Sakura menunjukan kemeja merah. "Ini."

Sasuke mengeryit alis saat melihhat itu. Bukan kemejanya melainkan warna yang mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. "Untukku?"

"Ini untuk Gaara- _senpai_. Ketua tidak cocok." Jelas Sakura dan menyerahkannya kepada Gaara.

"Terimma kasih." Ucap Gaara menepuk pelan kepala merah muda yang tertutupi topi itu.

Sasuke menghela. "Mana punyaku Pinky?"

Sakura mendengus dan memilihnya asal. "Aku akan mencoba gaunku dulu." Ketusnya dengan tangan membawa gaun merah yang di pilihkkan Ino untuknya.

Sasuke menyerinagi melihat pilihan Sakura. Kemeja biru dongker dan itu adalah kesukaannya.

"Aku akan mencobanya." Ujar Gaara dan semua mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Semua keluar dengan pakaian yang akan di belinya. Untuk para lelaki tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi. Mereka sangat tampan dengan baju yang tadi dipilihkan ketiga gadis itu. Ino terlihat cantik dengan gaun kuning selutut serupa dengan wara rambutnya dan pas di lekukan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Ten ten memakai gaun hijau pendek mengembang dengan lengan pendek, dan ia terlihat manis.

"Mana Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto yang tidak melihat Sakura.

"Masih berganti pakaian." Kata Ino yang melihat Sakura masuk terakhir.

naruto mengangguk dengan ekspresi berbinar di matanya membayangkan melihat Sakura memakai gaun yang pastinya terlihat cantik.

"Sasuke?" Neji bertanya kepada Sasuke yang berjalan keruangan ganti dengan menaikan alis.

"Toilet." Kemudian berbelok ke tujuannya yang juga berdekatan dengan ruangan ganti.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung membarnya saja." Kata Shikamaru dan di setujui semuanya.

.

Sakura keluar dari toilet dengan wajah menunduk berusaha membenarkan gaun yang di pakainya hingga tidak mmenyadari seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Upss..." Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya saat menabrak seseorang.

"Hn."

"Sasuke- _senpai_."

Sasuke maju mendekat dan Sakura memundurkan langkahnya hingga menabrak pintu toilet yang memang hanya ada dua –pria dan wanita –terpisah. " _Se-senpai_ –"

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan Sakura. "Kau –"

"Sasuke." Seseorang memanggilnya dan terdengar langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

Mendengus. Sasuke memuka pintu di belakang Sakura kemudian menarik Sakura ke dalam bersamanya.

"Sasuke." Ternyata Shikamaru mengetuk pintu toilet sebelah. Merogoh ponsel di sakunya, Sasuke mengirimkan pesan kepada Shikamaru.

"Ya sudah kami menunggu di tempat makan." Kata Shikamaru yang terdengar menjauh.

Sakura masih shock dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Demi apa Sasuke masuk bersamanya. " _S-senpai_ –"

Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu telanjang Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang berpakaian seperti itu, membuatnya seketika menahan nafas. Gaun merah tidak berlengan dan panjangnya di atas lutut dan sialnya memperlihatkan paha putih gadis ini.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju sialan ini?" tanya Sasuke yang masih nyaman dengan posisinya.

"Ino yang meminta."

"Minggu depan kau harus datang." Bisik Sasuke dengan wajah menyamping tepat di suguhkan leher jenjang menggoda gadis _cherry_ ini.

" _S-senpai_ –" Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat merasakan hembusan yang ia rasakan di kulitnya. Ini sangat memalukan. Dan mereka bukan kekasih.

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya dan menyentil dahi Sakura. "Cepat ganti. Mereka menunggu kita di temat makan." Kata Sasuke membuka pintu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Sasuke masuk keruang ganti dan mengacak rambutnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. "Apa yang aku lakukan, _baka_." Rutuknya dengan senyumannya.

Ia menarik Sakura refleks karena tidak ingin siapa pun melihat penampilan Sakura yang seperti itu.

 **...**

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang satu menonjokan tangannya ke dinding toko sedangkan yang satunya menyeringai dan tertawa.

"Maju _Otouto."_

Sasori mendesis dan menatap tajam pmuda yang sekarang sedang melakukan pembayaran. "BOCAH SIALAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Maaf ya blm bisa bals. Buru-buru mo di ambil adik leppi-nya hehe... Saso blm nampakin keseramannya ##kaburrrrr

Ada yang tau chp selanjutnya apa?

 **Min to RnR?**

 **WRS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Losing My Mind**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **KiRei Apple**

 **Pairing : U. Sasuke x H. Sakura [Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai]**

 **Au, Ooc, Typo (s), Misstypo, Eyd, GaJe etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **-oOo-**

Sakura berjalan lesu dengan langkah gontai dan bibir yang terus menguap. Hari ini sudah masuk setelah liburan musim panas. Tapi gara-gara Kakaknya, atau mungkin ia sendiri yang ngotot main game berdua hingga pagi tadi. Tidur tiga jam dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya pasti seperti di zombie.

"Malu jika wajah kusut ini bertemu ketua." keluhnya dan masih berjalan gontai.

Tunggu dulu!

Bertemu ketua?

Arrgghh, kenapa ia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, jerit Sakura frustasi. Namun rona tipis sudah menjalar di pipinya.

'TUK'

Seseorang mengetuk kepalanya dengan sedikit keras dan membuat Sakura mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi dan mungkin wajahnya mirip dengannya saat ini dan dia...

"Shikamaru _senpai_."

Shikamaru menguap dan memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. " _Mendokusei_. Hari yang melelahkan." ujar Shikamaru mengenai hari yang melelahkan baginya.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia sangat tau jika Shikamaru selalu mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang semestinya bukan tugasnya dan dia pasti begadang sama sepertinya (walau beda apa yang di lakukan).

Sakura berjalan di depan Shikamaru dan berbalik, berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Dengan senyum cerahnya ia berujar, "Semangat _Senpai_."kemudian pergi berlari memasuki gerbang mendahului Shikamaru yang terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Dadaku sepertinya sakit. _Mendokusei_." keluhnya dan kembali berjalan.

 **-oOo-**

Kurenai sensei sedang menjelaskan pelajaran paling di sukai Sakura. Tapi hari ini gadis merah muda itu benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil. Gadis itu sudah tumbang dan terdampar dengan tangan sebagai bantalannya.

 **...**

Suara musik dengan irama lembut membuat suasana terasa romantis dan sudah pasti mengharapkan untuk berdansa dengan sang pujaan hati bukan?

Dan di sinilah Sakura berada. Pesta dengan suasana romantis dan penuh dengan pasangan yang sedang di landa badai cinta. Ia dengan gaun pink lembut selututnya dan rambut pink yang di sanggul ke atas menyisakan beberapa helai sisi wajahnya dan itu sudah membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Mau berdansa?"

Seseorang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Pria tinggi dengan jas hitam dan dasi biru tidak menutup penampilannya. Apalagi wajah tampannya membuat para wanita pasti menatap lapar kepadanya. Rambut dengan gaya aneh pun tidak bisa membohonginya jika pemuda ini benar-benar sempurna.

"Ya." Sakura membalas uluran tangan itu dan di balas senyuman pria itu untuknya. Kaki-kakinya melumer seperti es cair karena senyuman itu dan ia bersumpah jika ia adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung di dunia, malam ini.

Mereka berdansa di antara pasangan lain yang juga sama seperti mereka. Musik yang di putar semakin intim dan dansa pun berlangsung semakin romantis.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Pria itu berbisik dan semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dengan wajah yang di buang ke samping ia menahan wajahnya yang sudah memerah akut itu. "Sangat." jawabnya pelan dan semakin mencengkram bagian depan pakaian pemuda itu, menaruh kedua tangannya di dada tegap pemuda itu.

"Kau cantik."

Dapat ia rasakan jika Pria itu semakin merundukan wajahnya. Demi Fu yang sudah tenang. Ini membuatnya seperti berperang untuk menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila ini.

"Sakura." Pria itu berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura, dan dapat gadis itu rasakan hembusan nafasnya itu. Panas dan mendebarkan.

"Ya."

"Jadilah kekasihku!"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. _Kami-sama_ apa yang harus di lakukannya, innernya beriak frustasi.

"Sa..."

Ayo Sakura kau bisa! Semangat dan meyakini dirinya sendiri.

"Kura... Sakura..."

Oh... Kenapa bibirnya terasa kelu untuk menjawabnya.

"Sakura..."

Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat lembut.

"Aku mau Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mau."

"Apanya yang mau, Haruno Sakura."

Suara Sasuke berubah seperti perempuan dewasa.

Tunggu dulu!

Perempuan? Dewasa?

Dengan perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka dan memeperlihatkan Kurenai _sensei_ yang memandangnya dengan senyuman manis namun mematikan.

"Mimpi indah, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan dengan cepat kesadarannya langsung penuh.

" _Sensei_!" pekiknya.

Kurenai _sensei_ tersenyum kecil. "Karena aku sedang berbaik hati, jadi berdiri di lorong kelas!" perintahnya kepada Sakura untuk berdiri di lorong kelas sebagai hukuman-nya. Jam pelajaran baru di mulai setengah jam dan gadis ini sudah tertidur.

"T-tapi _sensei_?"

"Sakura- _chan_ ~" suara Kurenai terdengar manis, namun bagi Sakura itu sangat menyeramkan di dengarnya.

Dengan pasrah, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk lesu, berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah gontai. Sedangkan Ino terkekeh kecil melihat apa yang menimpa sahabat pinknya itu. Ini sudah hal biasa bagi Sakura dan pastinya di luar sana Sakura hanya melanjutkan mimpi yamg tertundanya.

"Nona Yamanaka!" Tegur Kurenai saat kembali berjalan kedepan.

"Ha'i _Sensei_!" Jawab Ino kencang.

"Perhatikan atau kau mau menemani temannmu."

Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawabnya. Ia mau mau saja menemani Sakura. Tapi itu hanya akan mengganggu acara tidur sahabat pinknya itu.

'Semoga kau damai, Jidat.'

 **...**

Sakura berdiri bersender di depan kelasnya. Padahal jam pelajar Kurenai sensei masih sejam lagi. Menguap, perlahan ia menutup matanya karena rasa kantuk yang belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Lumayan seperti biasanya." gumamnya dan tersenyum kecil di barengi dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya menandakan jika dengan cepat gadis itu kembali ke alam mimpinya.

 **...**

Sasuke berjalan dengan buku di tangannya. Melewati lorong kelas lantai bawah dengan tenang. Namun saat langkahnya akan berbelok menaiki tangga terhenti karena sesuatu yang tidak asing di penglihatannya.

Jauh di sana, assisten yang merambat miliknya itu sedang berdiri. Dengan seringaian di wajahnya, ia berjalan lurus ke depan sana.

Gadis pink itu bersender dengan mata terpejam. Sepertinya ia tertidur hingga tidak terganggu rambut-rambutnya yang tertiup angin dan menghalangi wajahnya itu.

Menutup bukunya, Sasuke berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" dengusnya dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Merendahkan tubuhnya ia mendekatkan bahunya dan dengan pelan menyangga kepala pink itu di bahunya.

"Kau gadis jelek yang terus menggangguku." gumam Sasuke dengan _onyx_ yang melirik ke bawah. Di mana Sakura yang terlelap dan menempel di bahunya. " _Losing My Mind_." ya. Karena gadis ini ia kehilangan akal dan pikirannya.

Sasuke melanjutkan membaca bukunya dengan badan yang bersender dan sedikit merunduk, dan Sakura yang tertidur dan bersender di bahu pemuda itu. Pemandangan itu terus berlangsung hingga bel berbunyi dan Sakura langsung tersentak, membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya~" pekiknya senang karena bel berbunyi dan hukumannya sudah berakhir. Tapi, mungkin ini hadiah bukan hukuman baginya.

"Kepala pinkmu itu seperti batu." ujar seseorang dengan suara datar dan Sakura langsung membeku dan menoleh dengan perlahan.

"K-ketua..."

Di sampingnya. Sasuke berdiri dengan badan setengah merunduk dan sebuah buku di tangannya.

'OMG... _Kakoii ne~_ " inner Sakura menjerit-jerit histeris melihat pemandangan ini.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menoleh. "Hn."

"Sedang apa _senpai_ di sini?" tanya Sakura mengenai keberadaan Sasuke di depan kelasnya.

Sasuke mengeryit alis dan merundukan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sakura mpmemundurkan wajahnya kebelakang karena tanda-tanda bahaya menyerang dan itu demi kebaikan jantungnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke menunjukan kertas undangan berwarna hitam di lapisi pita emas pada Sakura. "Hn." dan kembali menegakan tubuhnya. "Jaa." ucapnya kemudian dan pergi dengan buku di tangannya kembali.

Sakura memandang punggung tegap yang berjalan membelakanginya. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih kepada undangan yang di berikan Sasuke.

"A-aku harus memakai apa." keluhnya mengenai undangan itu. Bingung karena harus memakai gaun apa dan dandanan seperti apa.

"Ino." tiba-tiba sahabat pirangnya terlintas di kepalanya. Ya untuk masalah ini, Ino adalah orang yang bisa di andalkan.

"PIG!" Teriak Sakura kencang dan langsung mendapat sorakan dari dalam kelasnya.

 **...**

Bisikan-bisikan terdengar riuh. Semua siswa khususnya perempuan berkumpul menjejali sebuah pengumuman. Pekikan-pekikan itu terdengar menggila saat Naruto, Neji dan Sai tiba-tiba berdiri di sana.

"Hayy para gadis cantik." Naruto mulai menyapa dengan nada menngoda dan sukses para siswi menjerit histeris karena ulahnya.

"KYAAA NARUTO- _KUN_ , NEJI- _SAMA_ , SAI- _KUN_!" teriak mereka berjamaah.

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum rubahnya. "KALIAN PASTI MENANTIKAN INI BUKAN?" Teriak Naruto dan di jawab anggukan dan teriakan gadis-gadis pemuja pemuda tampan di sekolah ini.

"YAAA... SANGAT."

"SEMUA HARUS DATANG DI US HOTEL OKE. DAN HARUS MEMAKAI TOPENG." Naruto melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sakura yang berdiri di belakang sana. Dan gadis itu membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan. "DAN ADA YANG MENCARI GADIS UNTUK SANG KETUA. KALIAN SIAP?!"

"SANGAT SIAP!" Teriak mereka antusis mengenai kabar gembira ini. Siapa yang tidak mau dengan salah satu pangeran tampan di sekolah ini bukan?

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. 'Yosh, Sasu- _teme_ akan sibuk dengan para fangirlnya.' tawa inner Naruto mengenai rencananya.

Neji tersenyum tipis melihat gadis pink di depan sana. 'Akan aku ajak kau berdansa, Nona.'

Sai tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit melihat Sakura yang hanya terdiam di belakang sana. 'Aku ingin melihat penampilanmu, jelek.'

"BUBAR!" Naruto memerintahkan kepada semuanya untuk meninggalkan pengumuman ini. Dia mengambil kertas yang di tempel itu dan menggulungnya.

"Tugasku selesai."

"Kerja bagus Naruto." ujar Neji dan di jawab anggukan Sai yang menyetujui tindakan Naruto.

"Ini permintaan Itachi- _nii_ , _dattebayo_. "

"Hn."

"Jika tidak di laksanakan, peliharaanku di ancam akan di potong _dattebayo_." ujar Naruto yang kesal mengingat ancaman Itachi. Tapi berkat ini ada untungnya juga bukan?

"Hai _Senpai_." sapa Sakura setelah gadis-gadis itu pergi.

"Yo, Sakura- _chan_ /Sakura/Jelek." jawab Naruto, Neji, Sai bersamaan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Mengenai pesta itu, apa semua harus hadir?"

"Tentu saja!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Sakura meringis. Belum pernah ia ke tempat-tempat seperti itu dan... "Sepertinya aku tidak..."

"Jangan!" tolak mereka berbarengan kembali.

"Jangan mengikuti bodoh." desis Neji kepada dua pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau yang mengikutiku Neji."

"Sepertinya kalian yang mengikutiku." kata Sai dengan senyuman anehnya itu.

Sakura hanya mendesah dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "B-baiklah aku ak..."

"Aku jemput."

Seseorang langsung memotong ucapan Sakura. Pemuda dengan rambut merahnya berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Apa yang kau katakan Gaara?" cibir Naruto sebal. Bisa-bisanya dia datang begitu saja.

"Neji, lebih baik kau menjemput teman Sakura yang berambut cokelat itu bukan?" Gaara mengusulkan sesuatu kepada Neji untuk menyusul salah satu temannya.

Neji mendelik menatap Gaara. "Kau memerintahku, eh?"

"Sepertinya aku akan datang dengan Ino dan Tenten." ujar Sakura dengan senyuman di paksakan. Ia tidak mengerti kepada _senpai_ - _senpainya_ yang merebutkan dirinya.

"Tidak." tolak tegas mereka bersamaan.

Sakura meringis. "Aku akan datang tapi sendiri titik." ujarnya final dan berbalik pergi dengan langkah lebar.

"Aku akan memonopolinya." ujar Naruto spontan dan ia langsung mendapat jitakan di kepalanya.

"Sakit, Neji- _teme_!" kesal Naruto memegangi kepala pirang kesayangannya.

"Supaya kau tidak bodoh." kata Neji dengan seringainya.

"Hn." gumam Gaara menyetujui perkataan Neji.

"Kenapa kau ikutan Gaara?!"

Sai tertawa dan tersenyum mengerikan. "Sepertinya ada yang mengamuk di ruangan Osis." ujarnya memperlihatkan ponsel miliknya yang berisi pesan dari Sasuke.

Naruto brigidik ngeri membacanya. "AKU HANYA DI SURUH ITACHI-NII _DATTEBAYO_!" Teriaknya membayangkan Sasuke yang mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

' **KUBUNUH KAU DOBE!** '

 **-oOo-**

Hilir mudik orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memadati bandara internasional Konoha. Di tengah-tengah lautan manusia itu seseorang berjalan pelan dengan ponsel di tangannya, Rambut panjang tidak membuatnya aneh, namun semakin menegaskan kekokohannya di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. sedangkan seseorang di belakangnya mendorong koper miliknya.

"Jemputan anda sebentar lagi akan tiba Madara- _sama_." pria atau _assisten_ -nya memberitahukan kepada pria itu -atasannya.

Madara atau Uchiha Madara hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil. Ia kembali ke Konoha karena akan menghadiri ulang tahun cucunya sekaligus melihat kejutan yang Itachi perlihatkan kepadanya.

Sejak kemarin ia tidak henti-hentinya melihat kiriman Itachi. Beberapa foto yang membuatnya seperti terasa muda kembali.

Foto pertama, gadis dengan rambut gulali tengah di gandeng oleh cucunya. Dan foto lain memperlihatkan gadis itu tersenyum, wajah shock dengan iris klorofil yang membulat, wajah yang merona.

"Kau akan meramaikan keluarga Uchiha Nona gulali." ujarnya dengan sudut bibir yang mengangkat membentuk garis lengkungan.

"Maaf menunggu, Madara- _sama_." seseorang yang menjemputnya datang dan membungkuk hormat.

"Hn."

Madara langsung menghampiri mobil jemputannya dan masuk setelah di bukakan pintu untuknya, di ikuti _assisten_ -nya yang duduk di samping supir.

Mobil itu melaju, meninggalkan pelataran bandara menuju jalanan besar kota.

.

Madara mendengus saat mobil yang ia naiki berhenti karena macet. _Onyx_ -nya menyipit saat melihat sesuatu yang seprtinya tidak asing baginya. Seorang gadis berambut pink berjalan sendirian di trotoar jalan.

"Anda mau kemana Madara- _sama_?" tanya _assisten_ -nya heran melihat atasannya memegang pintu dan siap membukanya.

"Kalian duluan saja."

"T-tapi..."

"Katakan kepada Fugaku aku bertemu teman lama." ujarnya dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Baiklah~" desah lemah _assisten_ -nya. Jika tidak di turuti bisa-bisa ia yang kena masalah.

 **.**

Sakura pulang sendirian. Ino sudah pulang duluan bersama Tenten. Sebenarnya ia juga yang ingin sendirian karena sesuatu hal. Sesuatu yang terus berputar-putar menghantui kepalanya tentang ulang tahun sang ketua.

"Aku harus memberikan hadiah apa?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Dia punya segalanya tapi..."

"Hadiah untuk kekasih?"

Perkataan seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura langsung berbalik. Seorang pria dewasa, tidak. Mungkin setengah dewasa dan berumur tapi masih terlihat kokoh.

"Anda siapa?"tanya Sakura kepada pria dengan stelan rapih seperti pekerja kantoran namun dia lebih terkesan orang yang sangat penting dan rambut panjangnya di biarkan tergerai.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." ujarnya dan Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh, maaf. Saya duluan..."

"Aku akan menemanimu memilih kado untuk kekasihmu." pria itu memotong ucapan Sakura.

"E-eto," Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kaku mendengar pria itu menyebut 'kekasih' tadi. "Dia bukan kekasih. Ya bukan." sanggah Sakura memberitahukan kebenarannya.

Pria itu mendengus. "Kebetulan aku baru kembali ke Konoha." kemudian pria itu menunjuk gedung besar yang tidak terlalu jauh di depan mereka. "Temani aku jalan-jalan."

Sakura ragu. Tapi melihat wajah dan tatapan mengintimidasi itu seperti seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. "Baiklah." ujarnya menerima ajakan pria itu dan kebetulan ia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk hadiah.

"Hn."

Sepanjang jalan Sakura terus mengoceh dan hanya di tanggapi gumaman yang lagi seperti seseorang yang tidak asing baginya itu.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di US Mall. Terlihat semua pegawai membungkuk saat mereka masuk dan melewati mereka, dan Sakura hanya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung dengan sikap mereka.

"Mereka memberi hormat kepada siapa." tanyanya keheranan.

"Mungkin orang di belakang kita." ujar Pria yang belum ia tahu namanya tersebut.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar. Beberapa orang berpakaian rapi sedang berjalan di belakang mereka. Tapi, kenapa arahnya mengikuti kemana mereka pergi.

"Mungkin saja, tapi..."

"Ayo cepat. Bukan kah kita akan membeli hadiah untuk kekasihmu." ujar Pria itu mendorong bahu Sakura untuk cepat ketempat tujuan dan pria itu menoleh kebelakang dan memberi isyarat untuk orang-orang di belakangnya menjauh dan mereka mengangguk kemudian menjauh.

 **...**

"Terima kasih Paman." Sakura membungkuk kepada Paman yang menemaninya berbelanja tadi.

Paman itu mengantarkannya menggunakan taksi. Ia menolak untuk ajakan makan malam bersama karena ia sudah janji kepada kakaknya akan makan malam bersama. Ibu dan ayahnya sedang pergi ke luar kota menemui pamannya.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa di pesta." ujar Paman itu dan taksi itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah penuh raut kebingungan.

"Pesta?" kata Sakura mendengar pesta. Apa mungkin Paman itu juga undangan? Mengendelikan bahu, ia berbalik dan masuk kerumahnya.

 **-oOo-**

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Uchiha sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar bunyi sendok yang bergesekan dengan barang keramik itu. Namun suara dari ruangan depan terdengar hingga keruangan makan.

"Selamat datang Madara- _sama_!"

Fugaku meminum airnya dan mengelap bibirnya. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk. "Selamat datang _Tou-sama_." ujarnya.

Madara duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Fugaku.

"Apa itu Kakek?" tanya Itachi melihat bungkusan kecil dan ia sangat tau jika itu dari Mall mereka.

"Hn."

"Ayah langsung jalan-jalan dan tidak langsung pulang?" Mikoto bertanya saat melihat bungkusan yang di letakan di atas meja itu.

Madara melirik cucu kecil yang sepertinya tidak berminat sama sekali akan kedatangannya. "Aku mendapatkan ini, dan seseorang memilihkannya untukku."

Fugaku menaikan alisnya. "Seseorang?"

Madara mengangguk. "Gadis kecil yang akan meramaikan rumah ini."

Itachi menyeringai. Ia sepertinya tau siapa yang bertemu dengan Kakeknya itu. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto penasaran mendengarkannya.

"Siapa?"

"Kalian kepo sekali."

Fugaku mendengus mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. Bisa-bisanya ia di katai seperti itu.

"Sasuke." panggil Madara dan hanya di tanggapi gumaman oleh cucunya itu.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana rencana pestamu?"

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap sengit Kakaknya. "Aku ingin membatalkan nya."

"K-kenapa?" tanya Itachi dengan mata yang mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Kami sudah mempersiapkan-nya Sasuke- _kun_." kata Mikoto yang tidak mempercayai ucapan yang terlontar dari putra bungsunya itu.

"Tapi dia," Sasuke menunjuk Kakaknya dengan pandangan sengitnya. "Dia mengundang semua makhluk berisik _Kaa-san_."

Mikoto terkekeh. "Ibu yang menyuruhnya. Siapa tau salah satu murid itu ada yang menjadi perhatianmu."

Itachi tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita akan bertemu dengannya _Kaa-san_."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto yang antusias.

Itachi mengangguk. "Hm."

"Sok tau." decak Sasuke.

Fugaku berdehem. "Aku ingin dia berbeda dan jangan warna sama dengan kita, itu terlihat suram."

"Apa maksudmu suram, Fugaku?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin Uchiha penuh warna ceria, Ayah."

Madara mengangguk. "Akan terkabul."

Fugaku, Mikoto tersenyum mendengar kabar bahagia ini dan mereka tidak sabar ingin melihat gadis itu. Sedangkan Itachi tertawa dalam hati.

'Sasori hadapilah monster-monster Uchiha ini.' innernya berkata dengan kebanggan mengingat sahabat merah keras kepalanya itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke dan memandang aneh keluarganya itu.

Mikoto tertawa renyah. "Ne, Sasuke- _kun_ kenalkan gadis itu pada Ibu ya."

" _Kaa-san_ bicara apa?"

"Bawalah penerang dan keceriaan itu untuk kami Sasuke!" Fugaku menambahkan.

"Jangan merencanakan hal aneh."

"Aku tidak akan membuat pesta aneh _Otouto_. Hanya pesta topeng kok." Sergah Itachi mengenai tuduhan adiknya. Walau sebenarnya ada tujuan lainnya juga sih. Tapi, ini demi _Otouto_ dan keceriaan di keluarganya.

"Hn."

Madara yang sejak tadi menyaksikan perdebatan anak dan cucunya itu teralih kepada kantong berukuran sedang yang ia bawa. Mengambilnya, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Ia membuka kotak berukuran dua puluh senti itu dan terdapat sebuah dasi berwarna silver untuknya.

'Paman pakai yang ini saja. Karena ini sangat cocok dan menonjolkan karakter Paman.'

Madara tersenyum mengingat perkataan gadis itu. Sebenarnya menghampiri gadis itu bukan rencananya. Tapi, menunggu di tengah-tengah kemacetan membuatnya bosan dan beruntung lah ia melihat gadis itu dan menemaninya.

Semua keluarganya terdiam melihat Madara Ayah, Kakek mereka yang tersenyum memandang dasi yang di tangannya. Pikiran mereka sama. 'Dia sedang bahagia.'

 **-oOo-**

Hari yang di nanti-nantikan, khususnya para gadis telah tiba. Malam ini banyak gadis yang terlihat anggun dan cantik walau tertutupi topeng. Mereka berdatangan dan berkumpul di aula Hotel yang kini penuh oleh para undangan pesta.

Dua orang turun dari mobil mewah. Sang lelaki dengan rambut merah memakai toxedo hitam dan stengah wajahnya tertutupi topeng emas. Sedangkan perempuan yang di gandengnya memakai baju merah selutut tanpa lengan, rambut pink yang di gerai dan sedikit di buat bergelombang dan wajahnya tertutup memakai topeng merah perpaduan emas yang serupa dengan bajunya.

" _Onii-chan_ , tadi mobil siapa?" ia bertanya kepada pria yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Itu mobil teman _Onii-chan_. Sebaiknya kau jangan jauh-jauh dari _Onii-chan_." pesan Kakaknya dan semakain menggenggam tangan adiknya itu.

Ingatlah, di sini sarang para mesumers dan dia akan sekuat tenaga menjaga adik kesayangannya ini.

"Hey Sasori." seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan memakai hal serupa dengan menutup wajahnya memakai topeng menghampiri Sasori.

"Apa?" ketus Sasori dan pandangannya semakin waspada.

Pria itu mendengus dan menarik Sasori. "Ikut aku. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." bujuknya.

Sasori tetap pada pendiriannya. "Tidak." kemudian pandangannya tertuju kepada adiknya yang tersenyum. "Aku akan menjaga adik-ku."

"Berilah dia kebebasan Sasori."

"Tidak Itachi."

Pria yang di panggil Itachi menghela napas. Susah jika berusprusan dengan sahabatnya yang keras kepala apalagi berhubungan dengan adiknya itu. Menyeringai, ia menjentikan jarinya dan munculah dua orang body guard bertumbuh besar dan tegap.

"Bawa dia keatas." perintah Itachi pada bawahannya untuk membawa Sasori. Kemudian ia menghampiri gadis yang terlihat anggun itu dengan senyumannya. "Silahkan masuk. Yang lainnya menunggu dan Sasori akan baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku jamin itu Saku- _chan_."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah aku pamit. _Jaa_ Itachi- _nii_."dan berbalik berjalan masuk ke pintu besar di depan sana.

Itachi menyeringai. "Selamat datang di kehidupan kami, Haruno Sakura."

 **...**

" _Otanjobi omedetou, Teme_." Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi datar. Mereka menggunakan topeng untuk menutup wajah mereka. Namun hal itu tetap tidak bisa menutup kebenaran tentang sosok mereka.

Sasuke, sang tokoh utama dalam pesta hanya berdiri dan bersender di sudut ruangan. Di tengah-tengah semua undangan -bukan ia yang mengundang- sedang menikmati pesta yang di adakan keluarga Uchiha ini.

" _Arigatou, dobe._ "

"Banyak gadis yang menanti ingin berdansa denganmu. Sebaiknya kau menyapa mereka _teme_." ujar Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk ketengah menghampiri para tamu.

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke menurutinya dan kini berjalan menghampiri semua para tamu undangan.

Seorang gadis dengan helaian pirang menghampirinya. Walau memakai topeng mereka tau siapa gadis itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke- _kun_." gadis itu mengucapkan selamat.

"Hn.'

"A-ano, mau kah kau berdansa denganku?" gadis itu mengajak Sasuke berdansa.

"Ti -"

"Tentu saja dia mau." Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke depan dan hampir saja menabrak gadis itu jika Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

" _Dobe_!"desis Sasuke yang di jawab cengiran Naruto.

"Masih banyak yang mengantre teme." Naruto menunjukan deretan gadis yang berbaris antri yang ia kumpulkan dengan Neji.

"Kau merencanakannya?"

Naruto tertawa. "Sudah sana. Tidak baik membuat gadis menunggu teme."

"Cih." decih Sasuke namun menuruti perkataan Naruto.

Alunan musik yang di putar memenuhi ruangan ini. Banyak pasangan yang sedang berdansa menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun lembut. Namun bagi Sasuke ini seperti alunan kematian yang menyeramkan. Lihat saja setelah ini ia akan memberi perhitungan kepada mereka -semua yang terlibat.

.

Sakura memasuki gedung dengan pandangan kagum. Dekorasi sangat mewah dan banyak orang yang berpenampilan cantik dan mengagumkan.

"Dimana Ino dan Tenten." gumamnya dengan pandangan yang ia arahkan kesegala penjuru mencari kedua temannya itu.

"Mencariku, Nona?"

Seseorang menghampirinya. Pria dengan rambut merah dan menggunakan jas hitam. Ia menggunakan topeng putih dan ia sangat tau siapa itu.

"Gaa..."

"Sttt."pemuda itu menempel jarinya ke bibir gadis itu. "Pesta topeng tidak boleh menyebutkan nama bukan?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Entah kenapa pemuda yang salah satu pria menyebalkan juga itu kini sangat menawan dari biasanya.

"Mau berdansa?" pemuda itu sedikit membungkukan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura.

"Hm." Sakura membalas uluran tangan Pemuda itu dan mereka mulai menuju ketengah. Tempat di mana semua sedang berdansa.

Dengan perlahan, ia mulai mengikuti alunan musik dan menggerakan badannya. Ia yakin jika wajahnya sudah sangat panas dan memerah sempurna sekarang ini, mengingat tangan pemuda itu yang menempel di pinggangnya.

"Kau sangat cantik." pemuda itu memujinya.

" _A_ - _arigatou_. Kau juga tampan."

"Benarkah?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm."

"Jika jawaban hatimu adalah aku," pemuda itu melepaskan Sakura dan mendorongnya. Namun itu hanya gerakan berdansa dengan satu tangan menjadi pegangannya. Kemudian ia menarik kembali gadis itu hingga membentur tubuhnya. Kemudian ia merunduk dan membisikan sesuatu kepada gadis itu. "Aku menunggumu, Sakura." dan memutarkan gadis itu.

Tubuh gadis itu memutar dan kembali mendarat. Namun bukan pemuda yang tadi melainkan pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang dengan wajah yang tertutup topeng emasnya.

"S-senapai."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan memposisikan gadis itu merapat kepada tubuhnya.

"Kau manis." ujar pemuda itu.

Sakura merona. Sungguh kenapa musiknya sangat romantis seperti ini. Dan ia terjebak dalam suasana ini.

"Kau juga sangat tampan senpai."

Pria itu tersenyum di sela-sela gerakannya berdansa. Tangannya terasa sangat beruntung bisa memeluk tubuh mungil ini.

"Hn." pria itu merundukan wajahnya dan membisikan sesuatu. "Aku menyukaimu." dan mengecup singkat pipi gadis itu dan kemudian memutarkan kembali gadis itu.

"Neji _sen_..."

"Hai, jelek."

Sapaan yang sangat Sakura kenali. Dan dia adalah salah satu idola KHS.

"Terima kasih." entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa menjawab dengan nada kesal. Ia tersenyum dan membuat pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu merona tipis. Pemuda ini menggunakan topeng biru langit untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh dan itu adalah hal pertama kali yang di dengar Sakura dari pemuda itu.

"Kau tertawa?"

Pemuda itu masih terkekeh dan tangannya bertengger di pinggang gadis itu. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya balik pemuda itu.

Sakura mendengus. Ya, ia menyukainya. Pemuda ini terlihat hangat saat ini dan tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Yeah, kau terlihat berbeda."

pemuda itu tersenyum dan berkata. "Jika kau nyaman, berdansalah denganku sepanjang waktu," pemuda itu melepaskan gadis itu dan memutarnya. "Aku menunggumu." dan melepaskan Sakura hingga kini beralih kepada pemuda yang tersenyum lebar dan menangkap tubuh Sakura yang memutar.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura- _chan_."

Suara itu sangat ia kenali. Mana peduli tentang peraturan pesta topeng, ia tetap menyebut namanya.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto- _senpai_."

Naruto memakai topeng berwarna orange berpadu dengan putih. Ia terlihat gagah dengan tuxedo putih yang di kenakannya.

"Kau tau, teme sangat menyeramkan." Naruto menunjuk pemuda yang sedang berdansa dengan pandangan mengarah kearah mereka dengan pandangan mematikan. Namun itu sama sekali tidak mempan bagi Naruto maupun Sakura. "Aku ingin berdansa denganmu sebelum dia membunuhku,"

Sakura terkekeh. "Dia tidak akan berani Naruto- _senpai_."

Naruto mengguk menyetujui perkataan Sakura. "Ya dia tidak akan berani." dan itu adalah kenyataan. Sasuke tidak mungkin berbuat kejam kepada teman-temannya.

"Sakura- _chan_."

"Ya."

Posisi mereka masih sama seperti berdansa dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau seperti ibuku."

"Benarkah?"tanya Sakura saat ia di samakan dengan ibu dari senpainya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hm. Andai teme bukan sainganku."

Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. "Saingan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sepertinya sudah saatnya." Naruto melepaskan Sakura. "Senang berdansa denganmu, Sakura- _chan_." dan tubuh Sakura kembali berputar dan mendarat dalam dekapan seseorang.

" _Mendokusei_." Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan menggunakan topeng hijau menutupi setengah wajahnya, menguap. Tangannya memposisikan seperti yang lainnya. Menaruhnya di pinggang gadis itu dan kepalanya di jatuhkan di bahu telanjang gadis itu.

Gaara, Neji, Sai dan Naruto memelototi makhluk nanas itu. Bisa-bisanya ia mencari kesempatan yang menguntungkan.

'Sial.' rutuk dalam hati mereka.

" _S-senpai_." Sakura merona hebat dengan keadaan ini. Sungguh kenapa _senpai_ -nya ini malah tertidur.

" _Mendokusei_." pria itu bergumam dan berbisik, "jika Sasuke melukaimu, datanglah padaku."dan kemudian bangun dengan tangan yang menepuk kepala pink gadis itu pelan.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke se..."

Perkataan Sakura terputus karena seseorang menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya meninggalkan tempat pesta.

" _S-senpai_."

"Hn."

Sakura mengikuti langkah pemuda dengan setengah wajah yang di tutupi topeng hitam. Dengan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya agar menyamai langkah pemuda itu. Mereka masuk dan menaiki lift. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Ia hanya terdiam dan sesekali melirik gadis di sampingnya melalui ekor matanya.

'TING'

Lift terbuka di lantai teratas gedung berlanati puluhan itu. Namun Sakura kembali di tarik menaiki tangga untuk menuju atap gedung.

Angin malam yang kencang terasa menusuk di kulit Sakura saat keluar dari pintu. Walau ini akhir musim panas, tapi di ketinggian seperti ini angin tetap saja sangat kencang.

"Eh..." Sakura di kejutkan dengan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membungkus tubuhnya. Itu adalah jas yang di kenakan Sasuke dan ia memakaikan untuknya.

"Hn."

Sakura bermaksud ingin melepaskannya namun di tahan oleh Sasuke. "Pakai!"

" _Arigatou_."

"Hn."

Keheningan melanda mereka. Dan Sakura memilih berjalan kesisi pembatas. Dapat ia lihat pemandangan kota Konoha pada malam hari yang sangat indah dari atas sini dan langit cerah di penuhi bintang.

" _Sugoii_."

"Hn."

"Sasuke _sen_..." perkataan Sakura terhenti karena saat berbalik ia langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "... _pai_."

Sasuke menyeringai dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Hn,"

Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya heran. "Untuk apa?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Bodoh." ujarnya dan menarik Sakura dan memposisikan dirinya untuk berdansa.

Sakura merona. Sungugh ia tidak faham jika Sasuke mengajaknya berdansa. Dengan gerakan kaku ia memposisikan kedua lengannya di dada pemuda itu.

'Ughh jantungku.' keluhnya mengenai debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Mereka berdansa tanpa suara musik. Hanya suara angin dan kesunyian mereka menyatu dalam irama tersendiri.

"Sakura."

"Ya."

Sasuke masih dengan posisinya, berdansa dengan pelan dan ia sangat menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura menegang.

Apakah ia harus menjawabnya? Tapi, itu sangat memalukan.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Hn, mungkin."

Sakura menghela. "Karena mungkin, jadi aku tidak akan menjawabnya." entah kenapa ia kesal mendengar hal itu dari Sasuke.

"Aku perlu tau."

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?"

"Karena..."

"Apa?"

"Katakan saja Sakura!" kesal Sasuke karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak."

"Cepat katakan pinky."

"Aku tid..." perkataan Sakura terhenti karena sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menutupi bibirnya.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sesaat dan kemudian melepaskannya. "Karena kau, aku kehilangan akalku. Karena kau pengganggu kehidupanku dan karena kau... aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan dan mungkin sejarah pengakuan terpanjang dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Sakura mematung. Shock dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

'KYAAA... APA INI MIMPI' innernya berteriak-teriak kencang dan jantungnya berpacu melebihi kereta cepat.

" _S-senapi_..." Sakura yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Hn."

"Bisa di ulangi?!"

"Tidak." tolak Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aku tidak men..."

Lagi. Perkataan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Dan kali ini ciumannya lebih lama dan dalam.

Sakura terengah dan wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna, "Sasuke _sen_..."

" _Kun_!" Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tidak ada penolakan dan kau sekarang milikku, Nona Pinky."

Sakura langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dekapan Sasuke dan mengangguk. " _Daisuki_ , Sasuke- _kun_." ujarnya yang teredam.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke pada apa yang di katakan Sakura barusan.

Sakura menggeleng dan semakin memeluk erat Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan membalas memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Merunduk, ia membisikan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya.

"APA?!"

Sasuke terkekeh dan menyentil kening Sakura. "Sakura, _arigatou_."

 **...**

"Besok keluargaku ingin menemui calon istriku."

Itulah kata yang di bisikan Sasuke kepada Sakura.

 **Gadis yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, mengacaukannya, menyebalkan, membuatnya terus memikirkan dan menunggu tingkahnya dan itu adalah sosok gadis merah muda dengan segala pesona yang di milikinya membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak peka dan mengacuhkan segalanya berputar dan kehilangan akal sehat karena mencintai sosok sederhana itu.**

 **Ya. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke mencintai Haruno Sakura apa adanya dengan pandangan yang hanya bisa di lihat dari hatinya jika gadis itu adalah cahaya kehidupannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya tamat. Maaf yaaa.. Tapi ini fict emang gak mau berat-berat. Aku tadinya iseng nulis fict ini. Tapi tidak menyangka juga ada yang suka.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mendukung dan yang me-Rev/Foll/Fav ^_^**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasihhhhh... Nanti aku balas lewat Pm ya :D**

 **WRK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Mikoto memekik senang menatap layar lebar yang di pasang di ruangan khusus yang di sediakan Itachi. Fugaku tersenyum dan dalam hati ia menyemangati putra bungsunya. Sedangkan Madara duduk dengan gelas berisi _wine_ di tangannya. Dengan senyumannya, ia memegang dasi yang di belinya saat bersama calon penerang keluarga Uchiha itu.

"UMMM..ICHHMMM!" teriakan seseorang tertahan karena mulutnya yang di tutupi dan tangan yang dia ikat.

Pemuda merah berteriak-teriak melihat apa yang dilakukan anak sialan itu kepada adiknya itu. Ia di sandera dan di ikat di sofa.

Itachi menghampirinya dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan lakban yang menutupi mulut Sasori.

"ITACHIIIII KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HAH!" Amuk Sasori saat ia terbebaskan.

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Maaf. Tapi sekarang sudah selesai dan aku menang kawan."

Sasori mendecih. Jika tidak ada paman Fugaku, bibi Mikoto dan kakek Madara ia sudah pasti menghabisi sahabat tengilnya ini.

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Tenang lah Sasori. Aku yang akan menjaminnya." ucap Madara membuat Sasori menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk. Ia belum siap melepaskan adik kesayangannya itu. Bagaimana nasibnya tanpa adik tercintanya?

'Awas kau Itachi.' desisnya dalam hati dan menatap sengit Itachi.

Itachi yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menyeringai dan meleletkan lidahnya seolah berkata. 'Aku menang.'

 **...**

"Indahnya pemandangan dari sini."

Perkataan Gaara membuat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang duduk menoleh.

Gaara, Neji, Sai, Naruto dan Shikamaru menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman di masing-masing wajahnya.

"Jaga Sakura- _chan_ , teme." Naruto berkata setelah menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke meraih pundak Sakura agar menempel kepadanya.

Gaara mendengus. Ia duduk di samping Sakura. "Jika dia tidak bisa menjagamu, ada aku Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke mendengus mendengarkannya.

"Jangan lupa apa yang aku katakan, Sakura."

"Memang apa yang kau katakan Neji."

Neji mengangkat bahu dan duduk di samping Naruto. "Hanya sesuatu yang aku nantikan."

"Jika ingin berdansa, datanglah kepadaku, Jelek." Sai tersenyum dan duduk di samping Gaara.

" _Mendokusei_." Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sai. "Langit yang indah." ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku juga menunggu itu." ucapnya ambigu dengan tangan terangkat ke udara dan menggerakan seperti menulis sesuatu. ' **Senyuman musim semi** '.

Sasuke mendengus dan ikut merebahkan dirinya dan menarik Sakura agar mengikutinya. Di ikuti Neji, Gaara, Naruto dan Sai yang juga merebahkan tubuh mereka.

"Langit yang cerah." Naruto berujar dengan senyuaman lebarnya.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Ya. Malam yang indah."

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan mengecup kepala Sakura sekilas.

"Aku menemukan gadis yang membuatku selalu semangat." aku Naruto dengan wajah Sakura terlukis di langit sana.

"Gadis polos dan membuatku kesal sekaligus ingin selalu melihat tingkahnya." Neji berkata saat-saat dimana ia bertemu Sakura dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

" _Mendokusei_. Dia sangat manis saat tertidur dan senyuamannya membuat dada ini Sakit." Shikamaru menambahkan pengakuan tentang perasaannya.

Sai mengikuti tindakan Shikamaru, mengangkat tangan dan melukis dengan tangan kosong di hamparan langit yang terbentang luas. "Aku tidak menyangka gadis jelek membuatku penasaran dan selalu menantikan ocehannya."

Sakura mendengus dan tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sai tentang dirinya.

"Gadis aneh yang meneriakiku malam hari dan untuk pertama kalinya aku berharap untuk bertemu kembali dan akhirnya terwujud. Tapi, sepertinya waktuku tidak tepat." ujar Gaara dengan wajah yang menoleh ke samping dan tepat saat Sakura menoleh menghadapnya. Namun hanya sesaat saat tangan lain membalikan wajah Sakura dan tidak lagi menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kalian menyerah?" tanya Sasuke kepada teman-temannya yang sepertinya mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Kami tidak menyerah tapi, kami mempercayai Sakura- _chan_ kepadamu teme."

"Hn."

"Dan lagi, kami di ancam oleh Kakekmu."

Sasuke mendengus. Sudah ia duga. Apalagi melihat gelagat Kakeknya saat itu. Dan Kakeknya tidak mungkin diam dan dia selalu ikut campur akan urusannya.

"Hn."

"Kakek?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Akhir pekan aku akan memperkenalkan mereka."

Naruto berteriak dan kemudian tertawa.

"Kami tidak menyangka bisa menyukai satu gadis yang sama."

"Eh..."

Sasuke membisikan sesuatu ke Sakura. "Kau milikku."

 **Mereka, sanga pangeran sekolah menyukai satu gadis yang sama. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda, wajah manis dengan senyuman cantik membuat hati berdebar. Tingkahnya yang membuat siapa saja ingin di dekatnya. Karena gadis itu mereka kehilangan akal, karena gadis itu kehidupan mereka penuh dengan cahaya, kegembiraan dan kelembutan.**

 **End**


End file.
